Our Favorite Guardians
by Janazza
Summary: From heart wrenching betrayal to being attacked by his fairy fanclub, life with the new guardian of fun was not said to be easy. Watch as our favorite guardians grow closer through their trials in life. 1-3 shots.
1. What If Bunny Hit Jack? PT 1

**Welcome! If you have come over from my fic Sickness, it's good to see you! If you haven't read it, I suggest you do for some of the dialogue and characters in later drabbles will appear from it. **

**Summary: Easter has turned into a disaster while Jack was in Pitch's lair. What if Bunny reacted differently to Jack when he arrived with his toothbox?**

**Remember: Sandy is dead during this scene and Jack has no memory of his past.**

**Enjoy:**

It was Easter Sunday in Burgess. Grass covered the soft soil in lushes of greens. The trees had awakened from their winter slumber and reached for the sky. Their branches intertwined with neighboring trees, leaving rays of light to pass through the branches and fresh leaves. Spring was in the air.

Everything seemed perfect, except for the fact that the Easter Bunny hadn't arrived.

It was the day of the Easter Egg Hunt, and the Easter Bunny was to hide his colorful eggs in the forest for the children to find. But, why would the Easter Bunny be late? He had only one holiday each year. It couldn't have been that hard, could it?

Maybe, the Easter Bunny didn't actually exist. Maybe, it was just a big lie to get companies money for chocolate and other sweets they made like marshmallow puffs.

But, if the Easter Bunny wasn't real, did that mean that Santa Claus wasn't real, or the Tooth Fairy, or even Sandman?

Was it all a big lie told by their parents to get them to be good, to brush and floss their teeth, to go to bed for dreams?

These thought flew through each of the children's minds that day on Easter Sunday in Burgess. There were no eggs, so there mustn't be an Easter Bunny.

With sad and depressed faces, the children of Burgess made their way back to their homes, feeling melancholy.

What they didn't know was that the Easter Bunny was there. He was going to hide his eggs. But, he was too late. The children didn't see him as he stood in front of them offering them colorful eggs with abstract designs. Though they weren't his best, they were what he had left to offer since Pitch had destroyed the rest.

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny," a little girl mumbled to herself with the edges of lips tugged down.

A baffled Pooka gasped in shock. "What? No that's not true! What do you mean there's no such thing as-"

The Easter Bunny cut off as a cold, stomach churning, ghost feeling left his insides hallow. The little girl walked through him with no acknowledgement that he stood there and had caused him physical pain. He couldn't breathe or think as the children stepped through him as if he didn't exist.

Letting out short gasp, he sighed. "They don'e believe in me," he whispered.

Jack came from the bushes off to side of the clearing. Spotting the guardians watching desperately as the children turned away from them and trekked towards their homes, Jack realized the true damage of those moments with Pitch. While he was in Pitch's lair, every egg had been smashed and not one child found an egg in the world. All because of Jack, the children no longer believed in the Easter Bunny.

A large Russian man turned towards the teen who had just arrived. "Jack, where were you? The nightmares attacked the tunnels, they smashed every eggs, nothing made it to the surface, not one egg in one town."

Another voice called for Jack's attention. Tooth flew over to Jack's side, sighing in relief for the boy's safety, but as quick as her smile played on her lips, it faded. "Where did you get that?" She pointed to the tooth canister in his hand.

"I was...I..."

"Where's Baby Tooth? Oh Jack, what have you done?" Her hands covered her mouth in horror as realization hit her like a freight train.

"This is why you weren't here? You were with Pitch!" North accused.

"No, listen," Jack tried to reason. They needed to hear his side, to understand what truly happen. They thought of him as a traitor. No, Jack wouldn't do that, not when they had finally chosen to care for him when no one else had. "I was-"

"He has to go."

All eyes turned to the Pooka crouched over in pain.

"What?" Jack questioned.

Bunny stood and glared at the winter spirit, the cause of his trouble. The Pooka hopped closer to the teenager with a hand raised. "We should never have trusted you!" He shouted as his fist connect with the boy's left cheek before any of the others could react.

His feet lifted beneath him before his body could touch the ground the hit was so hard. Jack fell to the grass covered earth with a thud. His cheek throbbed unbearably and his brain racked within his skull. His ears rung and his eye refused to focus.

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded and moved to Jack's side.

The Pooka with his face filled with absolute shock simply stood their staring at the child he just hit.

A child.

The thing he was supposed to protect. He was a guardian for the children, yet he raised his hand to a child.

Shouts from North were suppressed as he questioned whether this truly happened. Disbelief never left his face. Did he just strike a child? A child? Bunny always gave hope to children with abusive parents, but he was now the bringer of a child's pain, the shatterer of hope.

Everything Bunny stood- a guardian, a bringer of hope, a protector of innocence and from the evils of the world- for dissolved in only seconds from one action. How could he ever call himself a guardian after this?

Tooth grabbed onto Jack's arm to help bring him to his feet, but he only swatted her away like an annoyance. He struggled to his feet, first lifting himself on his elbows, then balancing in the pads of his feet, and slowing rising to stand straight. Bruising already was visible on the pale boy's face.

With eyes brimmed with threatening tears to fall, Jack stared at the Pooka. Only hours before the two were getting along. It seemed like the things between them were turning around. But no, Bunny never cared for Jack. He was only a tool for their use to be thrown away once they got what they wanted. Jack just managed to make their betrayal to him quicker. At least this way they wouldn't have led him on to actually believe they cared for him.

They had 300 years to speak to him, to just acknowledge his existence other than scolding him for the blizzard in 1968. Jack felt so stupid to believe that they wanted him around. Their company was by force from the Man in the Moon. If it hadn't been for him, Jack would have continued to be alone, Pitch wouldn't have even looked at him.

They never knew how much Jack craved for their attention, to just have them look at him, to not see through him, to be touched instead of stepping through him. What was better: being unrecognized or hated by them? Both seemed to harsh, yet those were Jack's options. He was never given the chance to have a family. The Man in the Moon put him there and left him to wallow in his confusion, like a newborn baby left in the woods filled with wolves. He had no chance from the very beginning.

Maybe it was all a mistake? Maybe the Man in the Moon hadn't meant to bring Jack into the world. It seemed most logical, didn't it? No human could see him and the spirits ignored him intentionally.

With out a word passing between the two spirits, the Pooka and boy know for bringing snow, Jack allowed the wind to encase him in its embrace headed for the skies, going South.

"Wait!" Tooth and North cried in synchronization, both shouting frantically for the spirit of winter to turn back around.

The hummingbird hybrid turned to the Pooka with feathers ruffled, puffing in and out from her badly hidden anger. "How dare you! What were you thinking!? You just hit Jack! How could you! I though he was your friend!"

Tooth took for the skies as well and followed the fleeing boy.

North looked at the still wide-eyed and confused Easter Bunny. "There are now words to make this okay. What you did was wrong and now Jack is hurting, more than just from the punch." He turned away and pulled a snow globe from his pocket. Guessing, he whispered for the South Pole, Antarctica. Before stepping into the now swirling vortex, he half turned to the Pooka. "Think of what you'd done." He vanished into the portal and into Antarctica's tundra, leaving the Pooka alone in Burgess.

It all happened so quickly. Ever fiber in his body didn't think of stopping his raised hand until it was too late. Did that make him any better than Pitch, a bringer of pain and fear? Will Jack ever talk to him again? Why would he? Bunny just kicked a boy who was already on the ground.

Without waiting for another moment, the Easter Bunny created a tunnel at the tap of his foot and hopped down, going South.

**.../\...**

In the midst of Antarctica at a cliff side Jack stood staring at his toothbox longingly. He just received it, finally had his memories in his grasp. They would tell him why he was on this god forsaken earth, why the Moon forced him to go through so much loneliness, so much abandonment.

But now it was a poison. It caused all of his troubles. Bunny and the others hated him for laying a hand on the canister. How would they have reacted if he didn't have the canister but still arrived late in Burgess with the eggs still smashed? Would they have turned a cheek from him, or would they have thought it to be a misunderstanding?

He doubted it. After all, they didn't actually care for him. He was only a tool to be used and thrown away.

As he stared at the canister, the creator of his troubles, he couldn't help but wonder if it was truly worth peeking at his memories. What good would it do? Maybe, his life before was the same as it is now: filled with lonesomeness. Or maybe it was worse before.

Just ridding the box would choose the rest of his life. If he was to rid of it, he'd never find out who he was and continue as he always had or watched them and prove to the guardians he really was a traitor. Neither of his options were very welcoming.

His thoughts of his dilemma put him off guard for he didn't notice the shadow that had formed behind him.

"I thought this would happen."

Jack blindly shot at the shadow man who brought his sand up in a wave to protect him.

"Now, now," Pitch tipped his index finger side to side in a scolding manner. "If you attack me before I can even speak my part, that makes you no better than that rabbit."

Jack cringed subconsciously. As much as he hated Pitch for killing Sandy, the only guardian that actually cared for Jack, and trying to kill him, Pitch only wanted to talk like Jack had with the guardians before Bunny came at him. He'd be no matter than that so called Easter Bunny. Jack lowered his staff though still clenching the wood.

The tips of Pitch's lips lifted. "Now, saying I told you so wouldn't be the best way to start out, but the fact that I _did_ warn you that they were not to be trusted just proves that I did tell you." Seeing Jack recoil, he added, "But I'm not one of them. I didn't just turn away. I had to at first because you were my enemy, but it appears you are no longer allies with the guardians."

The dark man stepped closer to the winter spirit. Jack didn't step back, only watched Pitch with confusion.

"Have you ever wanted to be more" Pitch looked off into the distance, past the cliff into the snowy wasteland. "Have you ever wanted to be more than just a boy on the sidelines that no one ever stops to look at? To be a part of something where people would see you? Acknowledge your existence? To be able to touch you?" Pitch looked over to Jack who was watching intently. "I sure have. Like you I haven't been seen by children in a long time. Like you, I've been looked down upon by the guardians." Jack looked down at his feet in thought of Pitch's words.

A hand reached for Jack's shoulder. He didn't move away from the touch, in fact he moved into the touch, desiring the little bit of comfort, the little bit of acknowledgement that he existed. "You and I are not so different." Eyes brimmed with tears looked up at the Nightmare King that held no anger or deceitfulness in his eyes, but sadness, as if he understood Jack's 300 years of being alone with no knowledge of who he was other than his name, like a newborn child dropped into the world and expected to survive.

"You don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you. Together we could do more than the guardians could ever do. We could be believed in if we just worked together.

"After all, what goes better than cold and dark?"

Was this really happening? Was Pitch, the King of Nightmares, asking Jack to be at his side as his ally, not as a tool but as a friend? No one had showed him this kindness before. He wasn't sure how to react to it. Was it a lye, a prank being pulled on him? The world, Jack learned, is a cruel place.

For all he knew, he could be dreaming. Maybe he went unconscious from the punch and was dreaming everything up.

"Just think of it," Pitch suggested. "Imagine a world where everything was Pitch Black and Jack Frost. We would finally get the belief that we deserved."

Pitch looked off into the distance once more, though this time to fix his eyes on a speck of green in the air coming closer. Tooth.

"Jack, the choice is yours." He held a hand out, waiting for Jack to lend his as well. "You can continue to be ignored, or you can actually be believed in, but it all depends on what you choose to do now."

A portal opened about 100 yards away from him and Pitch. A big man wearing a red fur coat and a long white beard stepped out. Seeing Jack only feet away from Jack, he went into a sprint towards them. The tooth fairy as well picked up speed.

Without another moment to lose, Jack grasped the Nightmare King's hand, symbol of loyalty and trust between the two spirits. Jack felt himself be pulled into a shadow, and everything went black.

**.../\...**

**Well, that was depressing to write. Hope you enjoyed it. I meant to have this posted last week but didn't get to it. Anyhow, tell your thoughts if I should keep writing drabbles. I'm taking request though I'm not sure when I'll get to them. I suggest you all read Sickness, my other fic about RotG.**

**Once more, please review!**


	2. What If Bunny Hit Jack PT 2

**Shout-outs:**

**AlexJohnD: I was thinking about that, but I don't think I'd have enough to write about. Besides, I still have 2 other fics I want to write.**

**Lovepuppy316: ...Told you I'd get you to hate him.**

**Darkblade 2.0: That part in the movie was the most inspirational thing in the movie, yet I haven't seen anyone write about it! So, here's my interpretation. :)**

** HERE YOU GO AND ENJOY:**

"NO!"

North collapsed in the snow, grasping for what was no longer there. Jack was gone, swept away by shadows along with the guardians greatest enemy. Tooth softly landed next to him on the freshly fallen snow. She too arrived to late to stop the boy with the perfect white teeth. But he was more than just that to her, he was a friend, a little brother or son to her.

She never knew of Jack not having any memories of he was. It wasn't something he spoke openly about for the 250 years she'd known about him. If only she had know Jack was missing his memories, maybe everything would have turned out differently. Maybe, Jack and Bunny wouldn't have gotten into that argument in '68. Maybe, he'd be on North's nice list instead of holding the record. Maybe Sandy...

Sandy.

The sandman was gone. Pitch killed with that arrow not too long ago days ago, yet she couldn't help but think he was still there with her. How could such a sweet and innocent man fall to Pitch's hand, a man filled with darkness? Why could Pitch leave the kind man alone?

But Sandy was his opposite, the sandman brought sweet dreams that Pitch wished to destroy. After all, Pitch enjoyed the fear he brought. He was the villain in a story who attacked for his own selfish gain. So, the sandman was gone, and there was nothing Tooth or the others could ever do to bring the guardians of dreams back to them.

The guardians were down to three. Sandy was gone and now Jack. Though he hadn't taken the pledge yet, MiM said he was a guardian just like the others. Who would be next? Who'd fall next of the guardians? Would it be Toothiana or Nicholas St. North?

What about E. Aster Bunnymund?

**.../\...**

The Pooka cursed for how long it took him to pass through his tunnels. Though his tunnels had magical properties and he was one of the fastest races of rabbit to exist, going from Burgess, Pennsylvania, US to the depths of Antarctica took time.

Finally, he emerged from his tunnels into the white tundra.

"Bunny!" The shout came from his right from Tooth's mouth. Before he could turn, a feathery impacted against his furry one. Her face buried into his shoulder, and he felt the dampness as she began to sob. "He's gone, Aster," she cried. "Pitch... he... Why did he have to go after Jack!" Her sobs racked her hold body as the Pooka wrapped his arms around him in a vain attempt to shield. She didn't need physical protection.

Bunny had a hard time registering what she was saying. _Why did he have to go after Jack,_ she had said. Jack was dead? Jack was gone forever? No, that couldn't have been true. Jack may have been a child, but he was no pushover. He'd be able to hold himself... at least for a while. Jack couldn't have been on his own too long before he or Tooth or North arrived... right?

"Tooth," he choked. "Tooth, is Jack okay?"

Her head shook in his shoulder. He felt his heart stop, but then she added, "He... Pitch and he... are together." She suddenely pushed the Pooka away from her, hatred filled her violet eyes. "He trusts Pitch over us. He chooses Pitch over us!"

Bunny only listened to the implicit accusation.

_You did this._

_ He doesn't trust us because of you. _

_You cause all of this._

_You turned a child against us._

_You did this._

He had no words to protect himself from the attack. How could he when it was true? He did the worst thing possible to an innocent child: abuse.

But, Jack was really gone? He went with Pitch... freely? Jack chose Pitch, the King of Nightmares, over the guardians, protectors of the earth? He chose fear and darkness over light and childhood? But, then again, Bunny proved the 'good side' to not be all sunshine and rainbows.

Tooth's anger deteriorated. Back came her tears on her rosy cheeks, shedding from her violet eyes between her pink lashes. Pooka's arms hugged her close. Her wings stopped this flutter and her legs gave beneath her. How could this have happened? She thought of Jack as her son, a boy in need of a motherly influence. In truth, she wouldn't give Jack up if she was asked to in order to save the world. He was like her fairies, a part of her that she could never live without. But now- now he was gone with their enemy, seeing reason in Pitch's plans against the guardians.

North noticed the two off to the side, finally pulling himself to his feet and coming towards them. "Bunny, I know you think this, but 'ts not your fault. We all could have done more."

"But I lit the flame to the kindle," Bunny mumbled over Tooth's sobs. "He was already sensitive, and I just went at him. I did more than just... that." It killed him to even speak the words of him striking a child. "I beat down, telling him no one believed him and never would. I doubted he'd ever be a guardian. I broke him down, and I kicked a boy already on the ground..." Tears fell onto his fur cheeks as he held the hummingbird girl.

He did this, and there was no pressing rewind and fixing his mistakes.

**.../\...**

Bile filled his mouth, but he swallowed it back down. He couldn't show himself so weak in front of Pitch. As the darkness cleared,- well, some of it- Jack found himself in the save underground lair he'd been in after taking Sophie home. The same cages filled with little hummingbird tooth fairies hung from the ceiling. Piles of tooth canisters were left in piles on the stone floors.

A soft yet audible question left the winter spirits dry throat. "Where's Baby Tooth?"

Pitch, who had moved to his globe, looked over to Jack who hadn't left his spot. "The fairy that came with you in here? She's safe, not to worry." The man held his palm upward and stretched his fingers in out twice in a 'come here' gesture. "Jack, we have much to discuss. Would you like something to drink?"

Jack at first wasn't sure how to respond to the kind yet common courtesy. "Do you have hot chocolate, you know, with out the hot part?" It was such a childish request, Pitch couldn't help but smile.

From a part of the ceiling that's hidden in shadows, a mug fell into the man's hands, its contents never falling out of it. Jack took the cup to see the brown mixture and ice, just the way he liked it. "Thank you," he muttered before tipping the cup to his lips.

"Now, come with me and we can speak in privacy."

A chatter came from the cages as the two left the room. It faded into only a white noise behind the spirits. Pitch led him deeper into his home, taking to an open kitchen to the living room. A fire blazed by two couches with a glass coffee table between it. The kitchen's counters were of a glossy obsidian. Lights from lamps and hanging from the ceiling brought life to the room compared to the main globe room. Pitch plopped down on a couch in front of the fire.

As Jack edged closer to sit down, he felt the warmth of the fire. But instead of it burning, it was welcoming. He may be a winter spirit, but warmth was still something he longed for. Warmth meant comfort.

He took the couch across from Pitch, putting the coffee table between them. Though Pitch has chosen to help them, the other spirits didn't get along with the man. Then again, how many of those spirits got along with him either?

Pitch studied him, watching the boy sip from his mug and look around the room in awe. "So, Jack, how have you been, you know, with the guardians?"

Jack looked at the man. "Could be better," he shrugged.

"Let's just cut to the chase, shall we?" Pitch lent forward, his elbows on his knees. "These 'guardians,' these protectors of children, left a child, a child who was brought into the world with only a name and no family. This child was forced to figure out who he was with no guidance. He was unseen by all human children for three hundred years and still unseen. My question is, 'where were the guardians for this child?'"

Jack's eyes had fallen to his mug that sat on his lap. His staff lent on the back of the couch in arm's reach. What Pitch said pretty much summed up his whole life in only a few sentences. A lot a loneliness. A lot of confusion.

"I guess you have asked if I am any better than those guardians, correct?"

Jack's eyes widened and looked at the man in question. A silent question was asked. _Why would you care about me now when you hadn't before?_

"Like you, I was cast down by the so called guardians." Jack's eyes went back to his drink. "I was hated by them, forced to hide in the shadows or in a hole until I had enough strength. I never had time to look your way for I was always just trying to survive, and I apologies for that. It's funny to think how you and I are so like." The cushion beside Jack lowered. A hand softly rubbed circles on his back. Pitch would never know how much Jack craved the physical contact, the comfort from a physical being. "You and I were forced into something we didn't want. Loneliness has been our companion. We've been hated by other spirits and the guardians."

Jack flinched at the guardians mentioned. It felt so foreign yet so familiar. It curled off his tongue with ease as Jack repeated, "Hated."

Pitch's arm wrapped around the boy's shoulders. "But, we can change that."

Jack's interest piqued and didn't pass the man's detection.

"Maybe, with the two of us, we can turn the tables or simply become equal to them, to not be the dirt under their shoes, but a member of society. We'd have believers and be..." The rest of Pitch's words didn't register in his mind. Only one thought was in his mind.

Belief.

To be believed in by the children. To have someone believe he's more than just the wind, the cold, or just a boy. To be Jack Frost, the Winter Bringer.

"So Jack," Pitch pulled him to his senses. The man now stood in front of him with his arm outstretched. "Would you like to be more than just a myth?"

For the second time that day, Jack took Pitch's hand.

A smile tugged at the edges of Pitch's lips. Cold and Dark now working together. What could ever stand in their way?

Bunny had done enough to Jack Frost to last anyone a lifetime, but three hundred years was pushing it. And, E. Aster Bunnymund went too far too many times. Bunny had lit the flame and now he'd learn the fire that could come from Jack Frost.

**.../\...**

**Sorry it took so long. I finally am finished with Sickness, so this will be my main focus until I start planning my next fic.**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I DIE!**

**Next drabble will be in a few days, not as long of a wait as this one. Promise!**


	3. Giving Hope

**Giving Hope:**

The guardian of hope had a talent of knowing when a person had hope or not. Bunny knew when there was a hole inside them where that hope should be.

He just never thought to look to see if Jack Frost had hope.

It was a meeting day for the guardians. They always check up on each other and were supposed to meet up at the North Pole, but Jack was no where to be seen. No one worried for a while, Jack was known for being late, but minutes turned to hours. Jack was a no show.

"You know where the bloody snowcone is?" Bunny's temper could only hold for so long before it would burst.

"Do think something happened to him? It shouldn't've taken his him so long. He was only late by a half hour last time." Tooth gasped. "Guys, he could be hurt! My little perfect teeth boy might be hurt!"

"Whoa, let's not be rash, Tooth. This is the little bugger we're talking about. He's fine, I'm sure."

"No, Bunny, this is strange. We should go look."

And with that, the four guardians scattered to search for their friend. As time passed and night came over the Canada where Bunny was searching, he became more desperate to find the winter spirit. No yetis have contacted to North to say Jack had arrived. He wasn't at his lake or playing with the kids in Burgess where most of his believers lived.

The rabbit hopped all over the wintery forest in search for the spirit. When all seemed lost, he heard crying. His first thought was that a child had gotten lost out in the deep forest while camping or something. He was half right at least.

He followed the sobs until he came to a cave.

Old spices filled his nose, a familiar smell to the Pooka. "Jack?"

The crying did not waver.

He made his way deeper into the cave to see the backside of a hoodie. Jack was curled in himself, hugging his legs as close as possible and head between his knees.

Relief for Jack's safety and panic for the current situation battle between the Pooka. What was going on?

"Jack?" he repeated. He put a paw on the crying boy's shoulder. "Jack, please talk to me."

His sobs racked his whole body, making Bunny flinch. "Bunny... It was so bad." His cries became louder. "All of those people! It was my fault!"

"Shh, shh," Bunny cooed, sitting beside the boy and pulling him into his arms. "Tell me what happened. I promised not to get mad, just tell me."

Jack sniffled. "I-I got angry. It was the stupid Groundhog. Thinking he owned the place and he j-just wouldn't stop... All the things he said... All of it was true!"

The rabbit started to rock the boy in his arms.

"I made a blizzard... And... Bunny, so many people got hurt. He was right. I-I screw everything up. I did it."

"No. Jack, don't ever listen to that bloody groundhog. He's just jealous that he didn't become a guardian."

"But he's right. People were getting in car crashes and freezing to death... I only bring pain. I'm worthless"

Bunny was astonished to hear the boy say that. Did Jack really think that lowly of himself? Did he doubt himself that much? The Pooka felt how wide and long and deep the hole was where hope was to exist. The void should have been filled. His fellow friend was the guardian of hope! Did Bunny really not realize from only feet away from him a boy suffering up until now?

"Listen, Frost." The Pooka pulled the boy in from him, his paws on each shoulder. "_You_ are _not_ worthless. You're a guardian of fun. You bring smiles wherever you go. You are the reason Pitch is gone. You. It was me or Sandy or Tooth or North he defeated the Nightmare King. You did, Jack. Not us."

Jack looked at the Pooka. "But I've done so much-"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is who _you_ are. You're not a screw up or worthless. You're Jack Frost, the bringer of winter and guardian of fun, and don't think anything different."

Bunny felt a spark, something inside the winter spirit stirring.

Hope.

Hope was like a flame that needs guidance at first until it's large enough to blaze and not let anything stray it from what it wants. Hope is what Jack had from the only few words the Pooka had said. The way it grew, filling the void- it was something Bunny would never forget.

**.../\...**

**This is probably the shortest thing I've written and finished. Is that bad?**

**I just needed something to give you while I think about how to write 'Thanksgiving.' So, hope you like my lil' spark of creativity since everything else I want to write is way too long. **

**Review and tell me if you liked the length even if you didn't like the drabble. **


	4. Snowflakes

**Snowflakes:**

In a way, snowflakes are like people. No two are the same. They may be similar, but they were still unique. Their designs could be sharp of soft. They could be round or straight edged. They could be big or small, thin or thick.

Who did all of this? Who's job was to make no two snowflakes the same?

Jack Frost.

In a way, Jack Frost was an artist. None of his flakes were alike. Each was a creation of his imagination. They reflected on who he was and his emotions at the time just by their design.

Jack Frost was an artist. He may not paint eggs like the Easter Bunny, but he was a sculptor. He froze waves the way he wanted them, froze fountains to capture their beauty, made icicles to dangle from the edges of roofs and cave ceilings. He created the landscape the way he wanted, blanketing the ground in white, bending the trees with the weight of his snowflakes. Snowflakes, little beings of white, bent the trees to their will.

Then there was frost. After all, it was his last name. He frosted the windows, it creeping onto them in floral designs to make drawing boards for children. It covered the leaves and grass. It coated spider webs, making them shine with what used to morning dew.

In a way, snow and frost sent the forests into sleep only to be awakened in spring after winter was chased away.

But once a year in these places, Jack Frost's master pieces filled those forest with white.

After all, no two snowflakes were the same.

**.../\...**

**Just a lil' something I've been thinking about since I first heard of the movie. I just never wrote about it until now. Hope you like. I'll try to post the next drabble by Sunday or Monday.**


	5. Fangirls and Chocolate

**_(Request by lovepuppy316)_**

**Fangirls and Chocolate:**

Squeals came from hundreds of the hummingbird tooth fairies as they chased after their celebrity.

_"We love you!"_

_"Can you sign this photo?"_

_"Open your mouth!"_

_"Can you sign my coin?"_

_"He touched me!"_

Jack though didn't understand the fairies chatter and only knew that they were all squealing and chattering about him for they wouldn't stay away. They kept coming and coming, threatening to tear his clothes and jump into his mouth to look at his pearl-white teeth.

How did it all start?

**.../\...**

Earlier that same day in the Warren, shouts from a specific Pooka reached the ears of a specific winter spirit.

"FROST!"

"Hey, it's not my fault they're delicious!"

Jack floated only inches out of reach for Bunny.

"Why didn't you tell me you had chocolate eggs growing in your backyard?"

"To keep buggers like you from eating all of it! I need it for Easter, and with you here there won't be any left!" He leaped for the teenage boy who hovered in the wind as if he was only a feather.

"Aww, but kanga, I just-" His body was pulled down, a furry paw on his ankle.

"For the last time, I'm a bunny."

He slammed onto the ground. "Oh, c'mon. Can't you just spare a little more for your favorite immortal kid?"

"Listen, kid, I have work to do. Why don't you go and bother Tooth for a while? Maybe you can help collect teeth or hand out quarters."

"Can't I just-"

"No."

"What if I-"

"No."

"But-"

"GO!"

**.../\...**

Jack found himself at the Tooth Palace enjoying the oversee of the land from the palace's balcony. Tooth was out on the job and he didn't want to risk messing with the teeth. Besides, the teeth held memories that were sacred to others. He didn't want to mess with something so private. He knew how important memories were and how he'd never want other eyes just spying through them. That's why Tooth was the guardian of memories.

He sat on the railing of the balcony, perched on it like a bird. He always was known for his balance. He could even balance on the top of his staff.

His mind raced for all the sugar he'd eaten. It was so boring just sitting there waiting for something that could take minutes or hours- heck, even days. Her job took her away, and ever since the Pitch situation, she'd been back out in the field, enjoying her job again instead of being cooped up in the palace.

A tugging at his sleeve turned his attention to his favorite tooth fairy. "Hey, Baby Tooth. You're mama back yet?"

The hummingbird with heterochromia shook her little head. A few other fairies noticed their favorite perfect-teethed boy and flew over to them, squealing and trying to sneak a peak at the snow white teeth.

"Hey, hey, easy girls." One of them made its way into his hoodie's pocket. When he came back out, it held an egg-shaped object wrapped in colorful tinfoil. "Oh, it's chocolate. I stole it from that deranged kangaroo. You can have it."

Three of the fairies tore into it like it was a Christmas gift while Baby Tooth sat on Jack's shoulder watching curiously. They devoured it in only seconds. Smiles covered each of their faces and they were already searching Jack's pockets once more.

"Whoa, easy. I don't have anymore!"

Their searching knocked him off the balcony and into the air. The wind caught him, of course, but they didn't stop their pursuit.

"Hey, I don't have anymore. Go talk to Bunny's place. He grows them in his yard!"

Their chattering didn't stop, neither did their squeals, as they raced back into the palace and shouted to the other fairies. Word got around quickly and they left in a swarm like bees towards Autstralia.

Jack turned to Baby Tooth who still sat on his shoulder. "Uh, I don't think this'll end well."

She shook her head and sighed.

**.../\...**

Bunny was in the underground of his warren looking for something to eat when he heard the humming of billions of wings. He first thought that he'd stumbled upon a bees' nest, but no, it was worse.

The second he stepped out in the open, he was greeted with hundreds of hummingbirds. They were in his garden where he grew his chocolate eggs. Yes, he grew chocolate eggs. How do you think they got so delicious?

Now, his garden was being raided by fairies of all things.

"Aye, sheilas, that's not for you. I need that for Easter!" His words reached no ears as the hummingbirds chowed on the chocolate eggs.

**.../\...**

If only Jack knew how chocolate would effect the fairies, maybe he wouldn't be in the mess he was in now- being chased by his fanclub who were on a sugar high. All of them squealed and tugged at his clothes. A few pushed into his pockets and clenched to the crook of his staff. They screamed to get his attention. Fingers pried at his mouth, wanting to get a look at his teeth.

They just wouldn't stop. It's like they didn't realize how much the spirit was in discomfort.

_"Can I have a kiss on the cheek?"_

_"Jack! Jack! Hey, Jack!"_

_"I love you, Jack!"_

_"No, I love Jack!"_

_"No, I do.!"_

_"He's mine!"_

"Girls, girls!"

All eyes turned to Toothiana, the queen of the fairies. "What is going on!?"

Baby Tooth, the only fairy who hadn't eaten the chocolate explained how they were all on a sugar high. It all started with Jack giving them a piece of chocolate.

"Jack! Why did you give them chocolate? They're not supposed to have sugar. Why are you eating chocolate? It'll rot your teeth!"

"Hey, I'm the victim here!"

The queen tooth fairy thought for a moment then looked back at the boy still surrounded by extremely twitchy hummingbirds. "You know what? You caused it. It's your mess." And she flew off, leaving Jack surround by hyper fairies waiting to attack him.

On a side not, he vowed to never give them chocolate again.

**.../\...**

**Sorry if it wasn't what you expect, lovepuppy316.**

**So, another update for today. Hope you like. Please review, and I'll post another one in a few days.**


	6. Party Crashers Part 1

**_(Request by lovepuppy316)_**

**Party Crashers:**

The guardians were known for their parties. They always had a New Years part, welcoming all spirits as long as they didn't cause trouble. Jack never cared to go to these parties because of his relationship with the spirits. Besides, he and Bunny didn't see eye to eye either.

But now Jack was forced to represent as one of the host even though it was North's workshop. He didn't want to be there, of course. The other spirits hated him for being who he was. Now with him being a guardian, he was sure their hate had escalated.

"Tooth, you can't seriously force me to do this, will you?"

She sighed, tugging and patting his tweaking hair. "It's just for a few hours. You need to socialize more, you know. These spirits look up to use, and we need to represent ourselves as guardians."

"Alright fine. But if it gets out of hand, I'm leaving."

"Why would it get-"

The door slammed open. "Time to get the show on the road. A bunch o' them showed up."

"Come on, Jack, just smile with those pearly whites and you'll be fine."

_Just get it over with,_ he thought to himself as he stepped out.

**.../\...**

"How did that killjoy become a guardian?"

"You're telling me. I heard he's the guardian of fun. How the hell did that happen."

"Obviously, it was a mistake."

"Boys, boys. Why don't we stop just talking about him actually do something? He's supposed to be at the party tonight."

There was a pause. "Avril's got a point there. Why don't we go pay 'im a visit?"

"I don not think it would be wise to confront the boy in front of the other guardians."

"I'm not saying we do." I smile crept onto the Leprechaun's face.

**.../\...**

It started off quite slow. The other season spirits were there and greeted Jack but were weary of him. They never really like Jack since his snow killed their work every winter.

Bunnymund and the groundhog stayed on the opposite sides of the room at all times. Jack couldn't help but smile at how childish the Pooka was acting. And Jack thought Bunny had a grudge against _him._

But most of the spirits mingled with ease. Most of the spirits, including the Great Moose, took a liking to Toothiana. She seemed to be the life of the party- always smiling and laughing and talking with ease. Everyone wanted her attention it seemed.

North had pulled out some of his personal stash of wines and was drinking with a few other beefy spirits that could probably break Jack like a toothpick. Despite their size, they were quite wise. Jack recognized the Basajuan and a cyclops, both protectors like North, sort of like leaders. The winter spirit shuddered at the thought of being held by the cyclops. It would not end well for him if the big was to sit on him or something.

Then there was Jack. He'd gotten sick of the constant and pointless chatter and snuck through one the doors and out onto the balcony. The crisp air whipped his hair, making Tooth's work to be vain. The time of being alone has taken its toll on Jack Frost. He wasn't used to the social life, being surrounded by people, being more than just a phrase about nipping noses.

No, he preferred the voices of the wind than of people. He liked that there was no awkwardness on what to talk about when there was nothing of importance to say. He didn't have to please anyone. It had its ups and downs, but it was something Jack knew how to do.

He didn't hear the door opening once more or the steps of people coming closer, not even the usual clip of hooves. They were as quiet as church mice.

That's why he couldn't more before it was too late and his arms were held back as a sweet smell from a cloth filled him, and darkness took him. He didn't hear the snide remarks, their repulsiveness to him.

"How can he, of all of us, be a guardian?" Patrick asked, him pulling out rope that was hidden in the insides of his jacket.

Demetrius shook his head, still holding the winter boy for he was holding the boys arms from trying to remove the chloroform. "It is a mystery. Haven't any of us been doing more good, protecting others, while he was giving children hypothermia? Why must he become a guardian when all he has done is cause panic and made other spirits' jobs harder?"

"Eh, Demetrius, you're old, wise, satyrness is showing," the Leprechaun commented. As it was, Demetrius was a satyr, a protector of the forests.

"Boys! Now is not the time," Avril demanded, her hand tugging into her auburn hair, messing up the soft curls she'd done to her hair for the party. "Anyone can walk out any second. C'mon."

"Oh, relax," Patrick said casually as if this was his usual stroll in the park. "Nobody cares about Jack Frost anyways. They ain't gonna notice nothin'."

The sprite only rolled her eyes. "Just bind him and I'll take his staff." The said item lent against the balcony railing where the boy once lent himself. In her hands, the staff was nothing more than a stick.

And like that, the four of them left.

**.../\...**

Tooth sighed when she saw her favorite winter child sneak through the exit doors leaving the party, but she understood. Jack didn't get along with a lot of the spirits, and he wasn't much into socializing like she was. At least she respected him for it unlike Bunny. The Pooka always called him an introvert. Tooth almost wanted to laugh at the thought of Jack being shy. He was the guardian of fun. Obviously, he had to have courage to step out there and maybe look like a fool if it caused fun. Jack just wasn't used to all the attention.

"So, Toothiana-" she turned back to the man speaking to her, the Groundhog, "-Maybe when you have a break, we could go on a picnic after winter clears up."

"Oh, speaking of winter, I need to talk to Jack." She actually did want to talk to Jack, but the excuse was to get away from the men surrounding her. She walked in a civilized manner, her focus on the door leading out to where the guardian of fun was until a sprite with auburn hair stepped in her way.

"Miss Toothiana, I wanted to speak with you."

"Ah, Avril of April Showers. How have you been?"

The sprite smiled. "Quite well thank you. I wanted to ask if my rain has caused any trouble for your fairies. I'd hate to know I cause any trouble with children's belief in you."

"No, my fairies are fine. Sure, it can make it a bit harder, but it's nothing my fairies can't handle. Now, please excuse me, but I need to talk to Jack-"

"But, you can't."

The hummingbird hybrid stared at the other girl. "Why not?"

"It's just that I wanted to talk to him. I never see him while I'm working, so I thought I'd talk to him now."

Tooth nodded. "Oh, so what do you need to talk to him about?"

Avril didn't answer.

"Oh, Avril, do you..." She paused to look around and leaned towards the auburn haired girl. "Do you like Jack?"

"Uh, yes. Yes. Darn, is it that obvious?"

Tooth laughed. "You're fine, sweetie. Go ahead and talk to him. He needs the company, and you seem to be a kind girl."

Avril groaned inwardly but blushed on the outside. "Thank you, Miss Toothiana. It means a lot."

"Just call me Tooth. Oh, and good luck."

"Thanks."

The tooth fairy went back to join a group with Bunny. Avril released a breath of air she didn't realize she'd been holding. A hand clapped her shoulder. "Like an actress. Nicely done."

"No thank to you or Demetrius."

"Aye, not my fault the goat boy is shy around the chick."

"I am not shy-"

"Yah, ya are."

And with that, the three had snuck up behind the winter child. The satyr had hugged to boy to lock his arms beside him while Patrick place the cloth over the boy's mouth and nose. The detaining was easy. Now, they had what they wanted.

Tooth was so close to stopping them but had been so easily deceived.

**.../\...**

**St. Patrick the Leprechaun, the deliverer for the other spirits (with a price, of course).**

**Demetrius (Greek: follower of Demeter) the Satyr, the protector of the forests.**

**Avril (French) the Sprite, the bringer of April showers.**

**Expect to see all the spirits mentioned to pop up in other drabbles! I just love mythology! Part 2 will be posted soon!**


	7. Party Crashers Part 2

**SORRY! I'm writing two essays and they just sec! I'm a freaking freshmen and they're making me write a college application essay! That and something about integrity which is getting nowhere. Oh, and a speech for Spanish, and I can't have notes... Lord help me.**

**Party Crashers Part 2:**

His skin burned. That's the first thing he noticed as he was pulled back into consciousness. It wasn't like a stuffy hot like being in a hot room. No, it was like burning your hand on the stove from not listening to your parents when they said it was hot.

Then there was the dryness, his chapped lips, the sweat on his face that evaporated in seconds. Even though his skin beneath his close was slightly damp, it did nothing to stop the suffocating heat.

He was a winter spirit. He wasn't made for heat. Sure, it felt nice to feel warmth just like any person did, but this was too hot. The very ground beneath him stung... but it wasn't solid. Sand?

He opened his eyes only to snap them shut from the direct light of the sun. When he tried to lift a hand to cover his eyes, he found it impossible. His hands wouldn't move from their spot behind his back, bound together by something, digging into his wrist. His feet were bound too, he notice.

Once more, Jack tried to open his eyes to be greeted by a white orb in a blue sky shining down on him.

"Look 'hose finally woken up!"

"Patrick?" Jack recognized the voice as an old rival. "What the hell is going on?"

"Just takin' out the trash."

The boy sighed. "Where are we?"

"Dash-te Lut Desert, the hottest desert on Earth," another voice informed him.

"Demetrius? So, why would you be here? I thought you liked forests and green, not tan."

"My dear, Jack, are you that oblivious?" Jack remembered that voice. He smelt her aroma of fresh rain which only reminded him of his parched throat. Avril came into his view, her body blocking the sun that'd been blinding him.

"Avril. _Comment vas-tu_?"

She laughed. "I must say, your French is improving, but that's not why you're here."

"Care to explain _why_ I'm here?!"

"For being a so called _gardien_, you really are _stupide_."

His stomach erupted with pain as a high heel stomped on him.

**.../\...**

"Eh, North, has anyone seen Frostbite?"

It was 3am, and the Pooka hadn't seen the kid since eleven. He didn't even see him when they did the globe drop. Heck, he missed the after show when the dryads and naiads started fighting for all to see. Most of them were kicked out after Bunny and Sandy pulled them apart. Tooth was a part of the fight, in fact. Something about "getting all the guys" or whatever.

North didn't move from his spot, being slumped over the table with his mug still in hand, probably spike eggnog or vodka. Bunny didn't care. It was "tradition," North had said. And now the man was drunk along with a few yetis and legends scattered around him on the floor.

Bunny gave the man a soft kick at his foot.

North groaned, with his head still on the table, he asked, "Wha' ya want," with a slur. "Sleeping."

"Have ya seen Jack, North?"

He yawned. "Jacknorth? Wha's a Jacknorth?"

"No, North. Have you seen Jack?"

"Oh, Jack?" He sighed. "He went to be..." North yawned. "Alone."

"You're useless."

The frustrated rabbit left the drunk North and searched around the place. Still there was nothing. _Whatever,_ he thought, _he'll show up when he wants to be found._

**.../\...**

It took only a matter of minutes of his awakening to become dressed in purples in blues on his once pale skin that now was a flushed pink.

"Pathetic."

"How the hell did this thing become a guardian."

I'm sure every spirit or legend would have been a better fit than he."

"The MiM sure did make a mistake."

"A _big_ one."

"Hell, doesn't work well if anyone. How do they expect him to be with children?"

"He's selfish, anyways."

Jack's eyes were closed, his body curled in on himself, laying on his side, his head spinning from the bat to the head by that bloody leprechaun. It had a nasty temper with all kinds of products.

"Yah, well, why don't we just get rid of the pest?" Another kick went to his stomach. "He's as good as dead anyways."

Blood trickled around his wrist and ankles where the ropes had rubbed his skin raw and tore through it. His stomach screamed in agony from the blows he'd taken as well as his arms and legs. Then there was the blasted heat, threatening to engulf him in its flames.

There words just wouldn't stop.

"What a loser."

"Such an significant thing."

"Why doesn't he just fade away?"

"How could he be a guardian?"

"He's just a stupid kid."

"He's murdered thousands of people."

"He's not better than Pitch."

"No better than a murderer."

The boy wanted to scream at them, to tell them to shut up, to stop it, but there was nothing he could do. They were right. They all were right.

**.../\...**

It had been a few more hours until the absence put him and the others on edge. Where was he? They hadn't seen him and... would he just get up and leave?

"Sandy! Have you seen that snowflake? I haven't seen him since last night before midnight. I haven't seen him since!"

The gold man turned to see the frustrated Pooka, but he could only shrug for he too hadn't seen the winter spirit.

Shouting came from down the hall. "Jack? Jack!?" The tooth fairy flew into the room, her feathers ruffled and falling on the wood floors of the workshop. "I-I he's missing! He's nowhere! I-I can't find him!"

"Tooth," Bunny said soothingly, "Breathe. Let's retrace our steps, shall we? Tell me, when was the last time ya saw Frostbite?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, it was last night and I was going to go talk to him, but then..." Her eyes widened in shock.

"Then?"

"Avril went to go talk to him." A smile started to creep onto her face. "Oh my gosh! My baby's all grown up!"

Sandy and Bunny looked at each other. Sandy only shrugged and formed a question mark. "Eh, Tooth, what happened?"

"Avril Showers and Jack Frost! The two of them are together! That is so sweet! My baby finally has a girlfriend!"

**.../\...**

**... I know some Spanish, not French. I ran it through translaters and websites.**

**Don't be mad about the length. Spring break is almost here so I thought I'd give you part 2 and send part three if I can before spring break or during if I get to writing at the beach house we're staying (Please let there be wifi).**

**Until then, thank you for continuing to follow! I'll get back into writing soon! I've just been busy. **


	8. Party Crashers Part 3

**READ THIS: So, I have character description on my profile. I also wanted to know if you wished me to do a few chapter or a complete fic about Bunny hitting Jack (probably 10 chapters) or if I should just continue on with the other drabbles. Please tell me your thoughts in reviews. Thank you.**

**Shout-outs: **

**Night-Fury1: Thanks for all the reviews! Okay, so Patrick is a deliverer for the spirits/legends because he's the one who keeps them all stocked with the items they need (North: Plastic, wood, metal parts, etc. Tooth: quarters. Bunny:dyes and paints and boosters to make the colors more vivid). On the price thing, I meant that he's very greedy. He does his business to get money, nothing else.**

**Darkblade 2.0: Aww, thanks sweetie! So unfair you've already had spring break! Oh well, I'll get a week off and I can relax and read my books and write.**

**Here we go:**

By now, the Sun was positioned right over Jack Frost, a winter spirit. This wasn't any good. His lungs felt constricted. His brain and body cried for oxygen, but hardly any would come to satisfy its craving. His throat was dry. So dry. His tongue had not saliva to wet it.

Then there were the bruises. His clothing was torn. And he was alone.

At least, they weren't there. After leaving another fresh line of bruises to his body, they'd left to discuss something Jack didn't know of, nor did he care. All three of them. The Leprechaun, the satyr, the sprite. Sure, their body's were gone, but their voices remained in his mind.

_Worthless._

_Disgrace._

_Thief._

_Liar. _

_Forever alone. _

_A_ pest.

Out of all the things they could have said, one continued to beat him like a hammer to his brain.

_Murderer._

They were right. He'd done nothing but bring cold. Cold kills. What he is is something that brings pain and loss. It causes them to lose their fingers from frostbite. It makes them die from car crashes, hypothermia, fallen icicles. He was a murder. Even as a human. He was the reason Pippa had ever gotten onto the ice which nearly killed her.

Jack was worse than a disgrace. He was a killer.

**.../\...**

"I can't believe it! My little boy!"

"Tooth, please, I beg you, _stop."_

She had gone for hours, pestering all of them to become more happy and proud of the boy. After all, Jack's never had a girlfriend until now. And now he finally has someone, maybe temporarily, but it's a way for him to connect with the other spirits like he should.

"Tooth, listen to Bunny. No more, please." North's headache from the symptoms of a hangover from the alcohol was getting worse as Tooth's voice pounded his head. "When should Jack be back?" He asked weakly.

"Hmm..." She thought for a moment. "I guess he should be back soon. Dates last for a few hours. Maybe the two went on a fly around Paris! Or they went to have snowball fight like Jack always does, or maybe they went to kiss in the rain. Or-"

"_Tooth!_"

"Fine!"

In Tooth's excitement, Sandy could only feel something was... off. Sure, Jack was a bit of loner. It didn't surprise him when he saw Jack step out last night, but to be gone this long without a word, without telling anyone where'd gone to, it just wasn't right.

**.../\...**

"You can't be serious, Demetrius. This pathetic twirp is getting to you?"

"Patrick," the satyr sighed, "Did you ever ask yourself why you're doing this?"

It was quiet where they were except for their own whispers and shouts in the shade below a cypress with the leprechaun who seemed to never get hot under his shamrock green coat. Avril too went unaffected by the intense heat from the hottest desert on the Earth. It didn't bother Demetrius either, but it still wasn't comfortable.

"Demetrius. Why would you turn back now? He's simply getting what he deserved. Aren't you with us?" Avril asked.

"You speak of 'teaching a lesson,' but is this the wisest way to do so? You do realize he's one of the guardians whether we like it or not? What if one of them discover?"

"Aye, man, even if they did find out, they wouldn't care." Patrick didn't understand. What was with the sudden change of heart in his friend? "I doubt they care for Jack Frost either. I mean, they only had him join to use his power."

"Patrick, we are hurting someone who's done nothing to us."

"Hasn't hurt us?! What about all of my deliveries being delayed and St. North about ripped my hide off! That tooth fairy can be a bit feisty to, don't you know!"

"He's right," Avril admitted. "He makes my job no easier. He's pushes back my season and has used my rain clouds to make his snow when it was meant to only be showers."

"And you are saying that is enough to attack and treat him this way?" Demetrius challenged. "He's killed my plants, bent my trees, frozen my flowers, but that is his job, to bring the cold and winter."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Demmy? He _kills_ children! Children! The one thing he's supposed to protect, he murders!"

"Never on purpose, however. We have all have done something to put a child in harm's way. My trees have fallen on houses, kids have fallen out of them, I've been the cause of them tripping and breaking and spraining ankles. Avril, you have cause cold and hypothermia as well. You've flooded homes. Patrick, you have made bad deals that lead to fate as well."

"But we were doing our jobs!" Shouted the leprechaun.

"And you think he isn't?"

"You're just a stubborn arse!" He turned from the two spirits. "Figure out what side your on!" And like that, after pulling a globe from his pocket and smashing it on the desert ground, he stepped through, leaving the sprite and satyr.

**.../\...**

Jack found himself no longer alone. A portal opened beside him, revealing the short ginger-haired man with a green coat. He couldn't help but cringe away at the sight of the man, even though Jack would tower over him if he were to stand.

"Frostbite."

"Ginger midget."

Jack's body lifted from the ground by the grip of the Leprachaun's on the torn fabric of his blue and muddy red hoddie. "Call me that again and I will end you here and now."

Jack didn't respond.

"So, how is it having all the riches you could imagine being with the guardians? I'm sure that rabbit raises golden eggs? I bet St. Nick has some special plates with jewels decorating 'em, right?"

"Greedy as always, Patty."

"Stop with the pathetic insults, you idiot!"

The force from the man pushing him away knock his breath out of his lungs, then his body hit the sand once more.

"Why should you get to go into a gold palace from the Tooth Fairy while I squander around delivering to these places? Why does a useless soul like you get special treatment and sit on your arse all day when I squander around trying to make all my deliveries before I piss off some unwanted people? Why do you get the gold while I get the labor?!"In a flash, a blade pointed towards Jack's face. "All you've done is make my life harder, yeti you get the gold?! No, the Moon made a mistake!" The tip of the blade touched Jack's already abuse cheek. "But, then again, no one actually cares about Jack Frost. Even I have believers. You've only just existed and been in the way." The metal pierce the skin.

"Hell, the won't even notice you're gone."

**.../\...**

The Sandman left his fellow guardians at the North Pole, needing to go off on his own. He needed to settle this feeling in his gut. It was either paranoia from seeing Jack as his little brother or a fact that something was wrong. Sandy wished it to be the first.

He had first check Burgess. It's where the frost boy was known to be at, playing with the kids who believed him, bringing snow as a New Year's gift. Though the US was Jack's favorite spot, he wasn't there.

Next, Sandy found himself in Antarctica, racing quickly over there, but still there was nothing to be found, only the vast white and nothing more.

He checked places where Avril would be releasing showers onto the humans, but she was nowhere to be found along with the winter spirit.

This wasn't good, the Sandman knew. There was no sight of either of them. Neither of them seemed to be working. They were nowhere to be seen. Where on Earth had they gone?

Sandy had found himself in Paris at the time, checking to see if Avril had dragged him to the city, when his name was called.

"Mr. Sanderson!"

The said man turned to see a familiar dark-skinned satyr running- galloping or whatever- towards him. "Mr. Sanderson, please, I must speak with you!"

A question mark formed above the golden sand man's head.

"It's about Jack Frost."

An exclamation mark and wide eyes added onto to Sandy's pictures.

"He's hurt. I'm sorry, but I wished to tell you, but... I didn't know how to stop them. He's hurt," he repeated.

The gold man formed a map of the world, more question marks decorated the map.

The satyr pointed somewhere in Asia. "The Dasht- e Lut Desert in Iran."

In golden letters and a bit of hesitation, Sandy asked, _'How do you know this?'_

"Because..." The satyr gulped and looked down at his hooves. "I was a part of the plan of kidnapping Jack Frost."

**.../\...**

**So, I got Clockwok Princess the day it hit shelves on the 19th and I'm only on Chapter 6, but I'm panicking! It's just so good! :D**

**I've somehow found myself addicted to Deathnote. Just watched the anime series and am really POed with ending!**

**I'll be leaving Monday to the beach house and coming back Saturday so I'll try to find time to post my lil drabbles/poems I'd written during that time, but may be difficult (Lord, please give me wifi!).**


	9. Party Crashers Part 4

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for taking so long to finish Party Crashers. My friend was hovering over my shoulder most of the time. I love her to death, but I had no time to write without getting weird questions of what I'm writing (she doesn't know what fanfiction is). BUT I finally got to it!**

**Shout-outs:**

**1captain obvious:Really?! :D I've read a couple and loved them. I'm surprise to hear you like this one. I personally wished I'd had it as a separate fic so I could have more details and develop the OCs more (I despise underdeveloped OCs, so this is weird for me). :\**

**Darkblade County: Glad you like Demetrius. I wanted him to be the 'good guy' but easily persuaded by others because of his desire to please. Oh, I'd be fine with going on a 14 hour drive. That way I can finish my books! :D **

**Night-Fury1: Haha, quite welcome. I have my OC's descriptions on my profile if you'd like to take a look and get a feel of who they are.**

**ForlornDream: Awe thank you!**

**Onto the story. Party Crashers Part** **4**:

The sandman hadn't realized he'd moved until he heard the yelp from the satyr. Sandy had grabbed on the strap of Demetrius' quiver and lifted him off the ground. Fear danced in the eyes of the satyr. "I'm sorry. I know no words will allow you to forgive, and I respect your decision, but I wish to make up to Jack for what I'd done."

Imagines formed and decomposed above Sandy too fast for the satyr to make out what Sandy was saying other than that he was angry.

"Please, Mr. Sanderson. Allow me to aid you, then you may do whatever you wish to me. I deserve it."

It was then that Sandy realized of what he was doing. After widening eyes and fear dancing within them, Sandy dropped Demetrius and backed away. What on earth just happened? He was the guardian who never lost his composure. But from the very few words the satyr had spoken, that rational thinking was shattered. Jack and he were very close, closer than the rest of the guardians for many reasons.

Jack was always a more solitary person. He wasn't used to the perky, constantly talking Tooth Fairy, or the encouraging and out-going Santa Claus. The Easter Bunny's constant battering was enough for any person. Then there was Sandy, a quiet, delicate, understanding person who was open to whatever Jack had to say and wouldn't jump to conclusions. He was always fair and had Jack's best interest in mind. Even before Jack became a guardian, the two knew each other and weren't on bad terms like Bunny. They'd been best friends.

And look what was happening. He was ready to beat the satyr for ever hurting the winter spirit he was so fond of.

In gold, old-fashion, cursive letters above the gold man, it read, _'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.'_

"No Mr. Sandman, I don't blame you. I'm not any happier than you are. I'm so very sorry for ever contributing, but all I can do is try to partially make it up. Avril and Patrick are there as well. They may attack."

_'You sound like you're not coming with me.'_

"I don't think it's best for me to go. I'm sure Bunnymund will react very... Er, emotional to my admittance of aiding in taking Jack. I will likely make the situation worse."

_'Can you at least lead me to them?'_

The satyr nodded. It was the least he could do after what he'd done. Maybe, he could change Avril's mind before the rest of the guardians arrive. Maybe he could save her, change her mind. After all, should she go punished when he has pulled himself likely out of the worst punishment? Why should he allow her to fall with Patrick?

"Let's go."

**.../\...**

"What kind of bastard-" there went another kick to his abused stomach"-gets to live in high glory?" Jack felt the rush of blood in his insides. The small but strong man even stomped on the boy's skull. "Why are you so special when all you do is sit on your arse?!"

Jack gasped as he tried to speak. The heat was certainly getting to him. "At least I don't kick an already downed man."

Jack felt the pointed-toed boot connect with his cheek.

"You know what? Why do I even bother to deal 'ith you? You're just a maggot, a useless maggot."

A girl with auburn hair touched down. "Having you're fun with him, are you now?"

Patrick turned to Avril. "He never runs out of nerve."

"Not surprise. This is the joker we all know and hate." She knelt down by Jack who was gasping from his pain and the heat. He knew he couldn't take much more of the burning rays of the sun. He was in the worst possible place he could ever be in. "It seems Demetrius has gone soft, but we both know that Patrick and I are doing the world a favor."

She slipped a knife out of her boot.

Jack couldn't help but cringe at the sight. "And what are you planning?"

"_Facile- _easy,-" she grinned devilishly, "to rid of you."

**.../\...**

They didn't have as far to travel for they knew where to go. As Sandy took he and the satyr on a cloud of dreamsand too high to be seen by the believers of the sandman down below, he sent a rogue strand of dreamsand towards the pole, hoping his fellow guardians were there to get his message. It was a vast distance to cover, but Sandy has to cover each timezone each hour even when he was dealing with guardian duties elsewhere. It was a habit to spread his dreamsand, anyways, he could do it even in his sleep.

He knew the strands would reach them and send his message as he and the satyr.

Though he was glad to have the satyr with him, he could only feel uneasy. Jack- a winter spirit- was in the hottest desert on the Earth, reaching temperatures that effected even the spirits who can withstand more than a human. It was still hot- unbearably hot. Even as he made his way towards the area, not even within the country, he felt the moisture in the air ceding. It was only hot and dry and bare, nothing that a being of winter should endure.

And now, it was a race to reach Jack Frost, bringer of winter, in the hottest desert from other spirits that despise him before it's too late.

**.../\...**

He felt like crying, but that would mean he'd have less water in his body. He wanted to hurl up everything in his abuse stomach, but that would leave him weaker than he already was. He wanted to fight his restraints, but then he'd have less energy.

He wanted to be free of the pain, but that wouldn't happen. With hands still bound lying on the ground and eyes tightly shut, he felt the pointed boot of Avril's connect with any part of him that it could. It was only a few kicks, but then there was an even sharper pain at his thigh. He couldn't help but scream, pleasuring his captors.

Jack opened his eyes to see what the sudden rush of pain was to see the hilt of Avril's knife protruding from his left thigh, the rest dug deep in his flesh. It must have gone right through the bone. A wave of nausea surged through him, and the contents in his stomach refused to remain inside.

Turning on his side only reminded him of his other bruises and broken rib and rubbed-raw wrists. A flash of white pain hit his thigh from the movement and he mind refused to focus as his stomach muscles constricted. After he finished emptying the few contents in his stomach from the other nights, there was still and acidic taste in the back of his throat.

"Sto-stop," he choked. He spat on the floor. Blood trickled from the edge of his lips.

Avril knelt beside him once more, her auburn hair almost touching the sand. "Poor little worthless piece of _merde._"

"Avril, just stop this," Jack pleaded, "I won't tell anyone about this. Just let me go. Please," he added in desperation.

She laughed at his attempt. "Now why would I do that?"

"Eh, sweety, we have a bit of a problem."

"What?"

Jack too looked to see what was wrong. In the distance he saw in the distance was only a red dot, unfocused in his eyes. But, then it became bigger, more defined. Reindeers trudged through the sky with a red sleigh behind it, carrying a plump old man and Pooka. A hummingbird hybrid flew beside it and caught more speed as she now noticed the three in the desert.

Avril's hitched gasp caught Jack's attention as turned around to peer opposite of the sleigh. Jack turned to see what she was looking at to see a cloud of golden dust drifting towards them.

"Patrick!" she shouted.

But, the leprechaun was already gone along with Jack Frost's staff.

**.../\...**

"There they are," Demetrius pointed out.

Sandy followed the satyr's hand and saw two forms in the desert. One, he noticed, was missing. Images of a snowflake, a rain cloud, and a clover appeared over his head along with the number two and question mark.

Demetrius managed to interpret. "One of them are missing? But- they were all there." He scanned the desert, but only saw the two figures. A short man was missing from the trio. "I cannot see Patrick." He looked off into the distance. "The other guardians received your message, Mr. Sandman."

And it was true. In the distance, there were his fellow guardians all there to rescue the winter spirit they'd come to love. In perfect synchronization, the sleigh, tooth fairy, and cloud of dust touched down on the sand surrounding the sprite.

"Avril Showers!" shouted the satyr beside the golden man.

She stepped back, glaring at the satyr. "It was you who brought them here?! How dare you?!" She flinched when she saw Tooth trying to come closer.

"Please, Avril, do you not see that this is wrong? We were wrong, and I see that now as you should as well."

"Wrong? With Jack Frost gone, imagine the lives that would be saved? All those who die from hypothermia, car crashes caused by slick ice, falling into freezing lakes, icicles falling onto them? _We_ were going to make the Earth a better place. Why don't you all understand that?!"

Anger coursed through the Pooka's veins. "Oi, sprite, Jack has done more than you have. Hell, he stopped Pitch Black when no one could!"

"And yet it took a satyr, a sprite, and a leprechaun to kill him?! You are all fools! Fools! He's nothing more than a piece of dirt!"

"Please, Avril," Demetrius pleaded. "Just stop this. If you just stop and tell us of where Patrick went, I will vouch for you. I know there is good in you, Avril. Please." He held his hand out to her.

It was quiet, except for the gasp that came from Jack who happened to still me bound and laying below Avril's feet.

She did not move, only scowled at the satyr. "You were my ally. We were going to help the world, but it seems to me these guardians have poisoned your mind. Face it, MiM is a fool for ever making Jack Frost a guardian. We all know it!"

Her rant would no longer continue, for a whip of gold sand grasped her ankle, and tugged her towards the Sandman who didn't hesitate to cover her mouth with more sand, tying around her head. More sand bound her arms behind her.

It was a bold move by the Sandman, but each of the guardians knew of the man's special connection to the winter spirit. Speaking of which...

Tooth fluttered over to Jack who's panting didn't stop. His hoodie was torn and spotted with red and dark patches from open wounds and sweat. His face was no longer a pale tone, but pink. Blood too soaked into the sand beneath and beside him. He had difficulty focusing on those in front of him. It was just so hot, so unbearably hot. Beads of sweat dripped on his forehead as Tooth spoke to him.

"Jack, Jack. I'm sorry. This is my fault. I'm sorry. I didn't know Avril didn't like you. I didn't know they'd attack you. I'm sorry for not paying attention to you. I'm sorry for forcing you to go when you didn't want to. I'm-"

"Tooth," Jack whispered, barely audible but loud enough to catch the hummingbird girl's attention. "It's alright," he assured through gasp which didn't help his case of calming the girl. Air refused to go deep in his lungs. He could only accomplish shallow breaths that didn't quench his desire.

Bunny hopped beside him. "Hey, Frosty. You know where that ginger went?"

Jack closed his eyes. Talking to much energy, so he shook his head instead.

"Time to get you some medical attention, snowcone."

It was then that Jack realized the knife was still in his leg for Tooth touched the skin around it, causing another flash of pain. He whimpered and flinched away from her touch.

She too flinched. "Sorry, Jack."

"All good," he laughed off only to cringe from the movement to his broken rib. He certainly wasn't in a good shape.

But nothing could compare to the white, blazing, skin-curling, blood curdling, nightmarish pain and screams that now escaped him as if his heart had shattered.

**.../\...**

**I have an excuse! Being at the beach for 5 nights and when I had half of this written, my laptop decided to erase it! Yep. MLIA**

**Anyhow, PLEASE review. i really want to hear your thoughts, even if you just tell me about your spring break or about the miracle of bacon. I don't care, anything.**

**Oh, and thanks to Clockwork Princess, I will be rereading ALL or the Mortal Instruments and be forced to deal with these feels that make me want to scream. Oh well, LLYD (Live like your dying)**


	10. Party Crashers Part 5

**First of all, did anyone see that guy on Louisville team break his leg. My brother and dad were practically screaming!**

**Now, shout-outs to you kind people:**

**BrightDarkness-2013: First of all, I love your username! I'm surprised you liked the personalities and such. I think I could have gone into more depth to portray what I wanted (which I will in this chapter). Oh, and I'd stop following a fic if they don't update in three weeks, let alone five months. haha**

**ForlornDream: Haha well it's my YOLO :) I don't really like YOLO thing, it's overused for everything. Thanks!**

**DuckieLuver: Avril is a confusing case. I wanted her to be the "Too Blind To See" person since I wanted her to start the kidnapping in the first place. And NOPE, not bad at all!**

**Alright, Party Crashers Part 5:**

It came at him like a sneaker wave, no warning and threatening to drown him. White, hot agony course through his veins. His heat, he swore, stopped beating. All the the way to his fingertips, he felt the fire course through him, destroying him from the inside.

His screams of agony echoed in the vast desert only to be heard by the four guardians, satyr and sprite. They were loud enough to hurt his own ears, only adding on to his pain, but there was no way of holding them in.

He didn't hear Tooth's frantic calls for him. He didn't focus on the hand waving in front of him, only the pain.

But as quick as it came, it ended, leaving exhausted and empty. His chest hurt, not only from his broken rib, but from his heart's rapid beating. He felt his eyelids droops and consciousness slipped away.

**.../\...**

It took them all by surprise. They'd watched as Jack's back arched, his head push back, fear fill his eyes, pain unknown to the rest of them surge through him. After only moments of it starting did Jack's screams subside and his body fall back to the sand.

"Jack, Jack!" Tooth cried out, shaking his shoulder softly, as if too much could shatter him. "Jack. Talk to me, Jack. _Please!_"

North and Bunny rushed to the frantic Tooth Fairy's side. "Easy Toothy," the Pooka put a paw on her shoulder, "He's unconscious."

She turned and buried her face into his fur, holding onto with a death-grip as if it were a life-line. "Oh, Aster, it was because of me he got hurt." He felt the wetness from her tears as her body racked from her sobs.

"Now's not the time to be sorry, Tooth. Right now, let's get Jack out of here. You know what just happened to Jack? Why did he scream?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Bunny, help me move Jack to sleigh," North ordered, already bending down to lift the boy. Bunny took his legs, trying not to bustle them about with the knife still protruding through it. His stomach wrenched at the thought of it going through the bone and the blood that poured from it wasn't helping. After a bit of work, the managed to move Jack to the back of the sleigh with Tooth and Bunny. North turned back to the Sandman who hadn't moved from his spot since Jack's first scream. "Sandy?"

The little gold man's eyes snapped to his leader, worry and fear filled them.

"Sandy, Jack will be fine. I need you to take satyr and sprite to Mother Nature and Father Time to be tried. They must pay for the consequences."

His eyes widened along with the satyr beside him. The sprite only bowed her head, accepting what she was to come. Playing charades would take too long, so Sandy formed in cursive the words above him:

_Demetrius admitted to being wrong AND helped us to find Jack and stop Avril and Patrick from hurting him further more._

North looked at the satyr, then back to the Sandman. He sighed loudly. If you believe him a good man...goat, then you may choose whether to have him tried or not. I trust you. Now, go and meet us at workshop later."

Once more, Sand conjured a dust cloud to carry he, the satyr and sprite. But before he reached a yard off the ground, he looked over to Jack, still unconscious. In fact, he looked like he was dead if it wasn't for the pink in his skin tone. The blood though coating him said otherwise. He quickly signed to North a Jack figure, then the other three guardians holding weapons of some sort surrounding Jack and looking outward.

North quickly interpreted and answered, "Yes, Sandy, we will protect him. Now, go."

And with that, the group split. One heading towards the greatest spirits on Earth and the other disappearing into a portal made from a magical snowglobe, taking the sleigh and its passengers elsewhere.

**.../\...**

The first thing they did when arriving at the Pole was head straight to the infirmary. Whatever caused Jack that sudden pain to also knock him out had to be serious. They laid him gently on the white-sheet bed, Jack's blood quickly making pure white to be false. His leg wound, the knife, didn't make it any easier.

That was their first focus, cutting away the brown pants to reveal the bruises and cuts and gashes decorating his skin. The mere sight brought the Tooth Fairy to tears. _How can someone be so cruel,_ she thought to herself though she was sure the others were thinking the same.

With great effort, Bunny had gotten Jack's hoodie off, but the blood on his hoodie wasn't false advertisement. Underneath, as well, blood could be seen from more cuts. But what caught the Pooka's eye was the blue and purples that coated the boy's stomach. It was in patches from other hits, dozens of them, he knew.

He couldn't help it. He found himself retching in the sink where most of medical supplies could be found above in cupboards. He didn't stop until there was nothing left to bring up, and even then he was dry-heaving.

North and Tooth saw the sight as well, and Tooth fled the room covering her mouth as well. No one blamed her. In fact, Bunny was glad she wouldn't have to see anymore. North was the only one to not cry, to not vomit, to not flee from the room while adorning the boy's wounds. Bunny guessed that was why North was their leader. He could remained calm in the times need most. He could be the jolly St. Nick but could pull out his twin swords and fight for those that he loved.

He seemed at ease at the moment, but in truth he was only imagining the punishments that would behold those that did this to their beloved guardian. How dare they come after a guardian, a protector of children, something they all wanted to protect? How could the hurt someone who only is trying to fulfill the duties of a guardian bestowed on him by the Man in Moon? He had no control over being chosen. In fact, he was chosen when he died. How could he control that?

And now, there Jack was lying in an infirmary bed injured because of the other spirits' jealousy.

**.../\...**

_(Dream State)_

_He was in Antarctica. How he got there, he didn't know. In his hands was his tooth canister. Fear clenched his heart in a death grip. A part of him wanted him to throw it off the cliff where he stood, another part wanted him seek the memories in side. A part of him wanted to apologies to the guardians while another part wanted him to hurl himself off the cliff and pray for death to take him. What was he to do?_

_No one wanted him around. He screwed everything up. He destroyed Easter. He gave Pitch Baby Tooth with a simple trick. He let Sandy die. He disappointed North. He was a screw up. He ruined everything, even the things he loved._

_He stood at the edge of nothingness. It would only take a leap and a fall. Even though he was frozen in time and had inhuman abilities and strength, surely a bad fall would kill him. Maybe drowning..._

_He shivered._

_"I thought this would happen," a voice behind him said._

_"The guardians know how worthless you are," said another voice, a woman's voice._

_"Pathetic," said another._

_Jack turned to see three people that hated him. Pitch, Avril, and Patrick glared at him, their eyes burning into him._

_"What do you want?" Jack asked._

_Each of them pulled out a weapon. Avril a knife from her boot, the same one that had stabbed into Jack's leg. Patrick pulled out his own dagger, and Pitch formed a scythe._

_"We're just here to get rid of a pest," Pitch stated as he came closer to the winter spirit. "After all, having you here will just make matters worse, even for me."_

_"Nobody wants Jack Frost around," Patrick said monotonously._

_"All Jack Frost does is murder with his cold. And they call him a guardian of childhood."_

_"Pathetic," They said. "Worthless."_

_"Unwanted."_

_"Pest."_

_"Murderer."_

_He covered his ears to block their voices, only to find there was no resistance. Their voices echoed in his mind as everything darkened._

Murderer

**.../\...**

Everything hurt, especially his chest. The oxygen he was given was never enough. He wanted more, but couldn't get it. He wanted the cool air to fill him...

Cold air?

Yes the air was colder. There was moisture in it, he could tell. He tried to open his eyes, only to have them stung by the blinding lights above him. He shut them tight, regretting ever opening them in the first place. It only added onto his pain. He clenched his fist, grasping the sheets beneath him. Where was he?

He tried to move his legs closer to flatten his feet on the surface to support himself to try to lift himself. But then a wave of agony strike at his left leg. He gasp from the shock of it.

Then there was a hand on his shoulder.

He attempted to open his eyes once more, finding it still difficult but bearable. Everything was blurry at first, but then there was gold. A golden man. Sandman.

"S-san-" A cough racked his body, only adding onto his pain. His brain pulsed against his skull. Why was Sandy there? Where was "there?"

He smiled in relief to the boy. Even though he was coughing and in pain, he knew, at least he was alive. He was alive. They didn't arrive too late.

"Sandy?" he choked out, only making him cough more. His throat as dry, so dry.

The little gold man put his pointer finger to his lips. _Don't talk._

Jack nodded slightly, not wanting to add to his headache, and laid back in the bed, simply breathing.

Beside him, he heard a door open revealing North and Tooth. The Tooth Fairy gasped at the sight of seeing Jack's blue eyes once more. "Jack, your okau!" She rushed to the side of the bed, putting a hand to his forehead. "How're you feeling? You had a heat stroke and I was so worried. You'd been there so long, we weren't sure what damage it might have done."

Damage?

Then memories rushed through his mind. The desert. Avril. Patrick. Demetrius. The heat. The pain. His staff in Patrick's hands.

His staff.

"Tooth.." he coughed. "Where's my staff?"

She hesitated, her smile fading. "I'm sorry, Patrick must've ran off with it."

"I need it."

"We know but-"

"I have to have it." He sighed. "Patrick snapped it, but I-"

"He did what!?" a shout came from the door. Bunny stomped with his rabbit feet next to the bed. How he managed to walk with those things, Jack would never know. "What do ya mean he snapped it? How'd you know?"

"I have a link with it. When it snaps, it causes me pain. Before I pass out, in the desert, it felt like someone was trying to crush my heart. I'd felt it before. He broke my staff."

After a few moments, North ventured up, "Your staff has broken before?"

He nodded.

"That's why he screamed..." Tooth added.

"We have to find it," Jack pointed it. "It let's me filter my power. I _have_ to have it."

"But it's broken, mate."

"I can fix it. I have before."

"Then we must go," came another voice. All eyes turned to the satyr standing in the doorway. "I know where we may find him, but I understand if you do not want me along or wish to trust me. But, I do know where Patrick is if you allow me to aid you." He turned to Jack. "I am sorry Jack Frost. I did not know what I was doing, but that doesn't make what idea excusable. I'm grateful that Sandman didn't turn me in to Mother Nature, but I still must repay for what I'd done. If you will allow me, I wish to help you."

It was quiet. No one spoke and all held their breaths.

Jack stared at the satyr. "You were there?"

"Yes..."

"Why did you attack me?"

Demetrius watched the winter spirit, but his face was blank. "It was out of jealousy. Avril and Patrick believed that they should have been picked, or at least someone else. I joined because they'd said you killed thousands of people with the cold and snow... It doesn't justify what I did, and I'm sorry for ever thinking that-"

"No. It's true. I've caused car crashes, hypothermia, taken lives. They were right."

"Jack," Tooth whispered.

"It is true. But, I've chosen to protect the children from fear. I know that I've gotten angry and made blizzards, but it is a part of who I am. You think being haven't died in floods from Avril? From creeks flooding and becoming dangerous?"

"I... I have asked the same thing. I too have caused broken legs from falling from my trees, tripping on their roots and tumbling down hills and such. I too have a fair share."

"Which is why I never was angry at you."

Demetrius stared at Jack in confusion.

"I knew partially why you were doing it, and I didn't think you'd realized what you were even doing. I know you're a good person. You were just not seeing clearly."

"I... Jack Frost, please do not make excuses for me. I am grateful, but I can excuse what I'd done."

Shocking everyone, Jack laughed softly. "You're forgiven. In fact, I'd forgiven you a while ago. Now," he looked over to North, "When can we get my staff back?"

**.../\...**

Patrick had to admit, breaking the staff wasn't the smartest idea. He was just so furious he had to take his anger our on something. He could have used it as a bargaining item against the guardians, he thought, but now it was just a stick. Oh well, he wouldn't let go of it yet. Maybe Jack will still want it. After all, what was he without it? But the again, it was broken. Hadn't he already won? He made Jack Frost useless. He was nothing without his staff. Patrick knew from over the years that the spirit of winter was never far away from it. He made snow and ice from it. Without it, he must be without power or at least weaker, right?

He fled to end of the rainbow, a place in Ireland that no one knew, a place where he hid his gold for no others to take. It was a place he rarely visited for he didn't want to rouse suspicion. But with the guardians likely coming after him -_to blind to see what the real problem is,_ he thought- it was a place for him to hide.

It was quite a secluded place. Humans were miles away and hardly ever came near his place. Most of them couldn't see him anyways. He didn't have to worry about them seeing him, just his gold. Forest surrounded him. The trees towered over him, it's leaving making patterns on the forest floor. In all honesty, he was like Jack. He lived in a forest area, slept in its trees, never having an actual home.

It was quiet, all peaceful, until the sound of a whipping of reigns and shouts from a man filled his ears. He knew what was coming: North on his red sleigh carried by his reindeer.

Before he could even lift his head, he felt something collide with his jaw, knocking him off his branch and to the dirt floor.

"Ouch," he heard a woman say. In his blurry daze, he saw Toothiana shaking her hand. " You have a hard jaw!"

On a dust cloud, four others came into view: Sandy, Bunny, North, and Jack who was adorn in gauze wrapping and a leg cast. His blue hoodie was replaced with a v-neck instead. Patrick was sure there were more bandages underneath the shirt from all the blow he and Avril had given him.

The thought made him smile. They called themselves guardians, but really they were just taking the title to get the goods that come with it. Why were they so special?

"Look who decided to show up," he laughed. Laughed. How could he be laughing.

"Patrick, stop this," came another voice. Demetrius entered the clearing. "Think of what you've done. They are not our enemy."

"Ha! You want me to believe that! Have ya not told them you took part in taking Jack Frost? You're no better than I."

"I know, and I see that now. But I'm now trying to make things right. They are giving me a second chance. They may allow you if only you choose to come clean."

"Shove that shit up your arse, goat boy."

"Look here, show pony, we want Jack's staff," Bunny growled.

"You mean the staff that let's Jack use his powers? Now, why would I give that to you?"

"Unless you want your arse chewed off, I suggest ya give it here." He stepped forward, anger boiling his blood. When he tried to move forward, a hand crossed his chest blocking him. "Jack."

"Patrick, why don't we make a deal?"

All eyes widened except he and the leprechaun who laughed. "Oh, Jack, it seems you figured out how I work. I guess you would since you weren't living all high and royalty until a while ago. Now, what kind of pricing are we talkin' about?"

"Name it."

"Ooh, not very safe thing to say to a leprechaun, kid. How 'bout no Mother Nature or Father Time involved. No sending me to them."

"Fine."

"_And_ a few riches. What is a guy like me suppose to do with out a lil' gold to keep him going? After all, I do so much for the spirits around here and they barely pay half of what I deserved."

Jack turned to the others. He stared at them pleadingly. They knew Jack had no type of gold. In fact, he was staying at North's place since he had no more than the clothes on his back, which were now bloody and torn in the workshop probably going to be thrown away.

The staff was really all that Jack had left. But it was more than a staff, it held his power, his birth, his soul. It was there when he first woke up in the lake. It stayed by his side during those three hundred years when no one else did.

It was a part of him.

Bunny nodded sternly. He knew what Jack was asking silently. So did North and Sandy and Tooth. Each were willing to pitch in for the boy they'd grown to love.

The winter spirit turned back to the leprechaun, glaring. "Fine. You'll get your wish, but first the staff." Jack held his hand out, palm up.

"How do I know you'll hold your end of the deal?"

"Call it a guardian's promise."

"You're making this too easy, though." He pulled the staff from his it's hiding spot, from a hole hidden between the roots of a tree. It came in two pieces. It'd been split in half. The other guardians couldn't help but wonder about the staff. The fact that it helps Jack but put him through those moments of pure agony left them in wonder of the staff. It truly was a part of him. He _had_ to have it. "What makes you want this staff back so badly? After all the injuries, you're here to get it back, hardly even given yourself a break." He held the two pieces in his hands, brushing it delicately. "It can't matter to you that much if its only a piece of wood. Tell me, does it hold your power?"

"No. It helps me channel it, nothing more."

"So, why is it of such importance, Jacky? It's already broken into two pieces. Might as well throw it away."

"It's mine."

"Is it bad I don't believe you? So, what would you do if I threatened to break it even more?" He raised the two pieces held above his knee.

"No!"

But it was too late. The white, hot flash of pain course through him, refusing to let his heart extend outward. His rib cage felt like it was caving in. He felt it all the way to his fingertips, the burning sensation that no spirit of winter should have to go through. He felt his mouth open, he wasn't sure if any voice left it. All he could think about in those moments was the pain.

It was a reaction Patrick was not expecting. He figured it would only rile the kid up more, not cause him pain like that. He had snapped it after he left Avril and Jack in the Desert. He didn't see how Jack reacted to it.

It wasn't even a second later that he felt something collide with the back of his head and the world around him blackened, leaving only the guardians and the satyr there. Bunny couldn't help it. He'd already been edging closer to the leprechaun, and when he heard Jack's cry of pain, he knock the leprechaun with his boomerang, obviously a bit hard.

The world around Jack, too, darkened. He slumped forward into someone's arms, and that was all he remembered.

**.../\...**

The haze lifted once more, and Jack Frost found himself in a bed once more in the workshop once more. At least he didn't have a dream this time. That and all the guardians, plus Demetrius, were sitting in chairs or standing around his bed, a weird way to wake up to see everyone watching you.

"Guys?"

"Jack!" Tooth shouted with glee, rushing over to hug him. "You're okay."

"I'm having a weird sense of Deja vu."

"Oh, sorry." She released him, allowing him to breathe once more.

"What happened?"

"Well, eh, you see," Bunny started off, "Patrick broke your staff... again... into four pieces now. He did it before any o' us could react." There was a hint of guilt in his words, something Jack didn't expect to hear. They felt so useless, letting their youngest guardian get kidnapped right under their noses, not knowing until there was damage, not stopping Patrick from snapping the staff into _four_ pieces. Bunny had wondered if having it snap twice at one time would hurt twice as much, but he didn't want to ask.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a day, twenty-four hours," North stated solemnly.

"What happened to Patrick?"

"Well, we weren't sure exactly what you'd want us to do. You seemed okay with not taking him to Father Time or Mother Nature. You swore a guardian's promise," Bunny explained. "_But,_ that didn't stop me from kicking his ginger arse."

At that, Jack couldn't help but laugh. It brought a smile even on Bunny's face. It was good to see the kid smiling and laughing even after that events that had happened. "I didn't think you'd let the midget get away that easily. Thanks for not turning him in." He sighed deeply. "Maybe, someday, things will work out between us."

"No offense, mate, but he kidnapped you, beat the crap out of you, and broke your staff twice. I don't think there's a 'working things out' coming anytime soon."

"Yah, but he was clouded by greed. That's why he attacked me. He wanted what he thought we had gained from becoming guardians. But, there really isn't anything special given when becoming a guardian except joining the family, which, by the way, is something I'd treasure more than gold. It's just that he didn't realize that we really aren't anymore different from him.

Sometimes, Jack's wisdom shined through his childish appearance and attitude. Sometimes, they forgot he really was three hundred years old, not seventeen which meant he couldn't even drink in most countries.

"Aww," Tooth wrapped her arms around the boy once more. "You're so sweet. We love you, Jack."

For once, he returned the embrace. "Love you guys, too."

**.../\...**

**Well, with having to hide his pot of gold at the end of a rainbow, he's FREAKING greedy. Avril doesn't play well with others unless she can use them, and Demetrius is just easily influenced since he wants to please others (like from Avril :3). BUT he wants to be a fair person.**

**Well, hope you had a good Easter and April Fools (a very dangerous day. I refuse to go anywhere with people because I know what's coming O_O).**

**I'm actually not proud of the ending. My novelist part of me showed a bit in the chapter, but I tried to keep it all short (even though it's killing me. Then again, I dont' want to spend 4 hours on finishing this drabble). My next drabble should be up in about... four days? Maybe? I'll reorganize the order of the drabbles so the Party Crasher Series doesn't have a random drabble between it. **

**Until Sunday or something!**


	11. LIfe Of Jack

**READ: I promise to finish Party Crashers. Right now, ok don't have time and my parents are taking laptops and maybe phones today and for a few others this week. I'm even on my phone right now. So, here's a lil something. Please enjoy:**

**The Life of Jack:**

A boy who creates frost

A boy with no memory

One who has been lost

One who wants others to see.

Jack Frost was once Overland

He lived as a child

He slept under streams of dreamsand

He liked to make others laugh and smile.

Then came a crack

Death came his way

At least if he wouldn't make it back

His sister may.

With no memories of family

He created fun instead

No one saw him, sadly

He might as well have been dead.

Then there were the guardians

One with sand and one with feathers

One who left dandelions

And one who could beat all fathers.

Why not help protect the protectors

He loved the children, too

Maybe Jack could be more than monitor

Maybe he'd be more than a boy in blue.

What about the Nightmare King

Pitch Black ruined everything

The man took his swing

And Jack's memories, he'd bring.

He chose to not hate

He saved those who deserted

And that changed his fate

Things would not be reverted.

He would be seen

A child so young believed

A child would see the boy forever seventeen

It was something Jack never expected to be achieved.

Pitch Black was gone

Jack Frost became real

After what he had undergone

An end came to his ordeal.

Jack Frost could be seen by the Earth

Jack Frost could take his oath

He now knew what life was worth

He now was not loathed.

The guardians made him a friend.

He became family.

Not another day alone would he spend

For he now had a family.

**.../\...**

**I was REALLY bored. Hope you like. It was actually going to be about him being the "Frost Boy" but I found myself summarizing his life in a poem. I don't even know.**


	12. Existing

**Darkblade County: I have a really gruesome photo of it. Heck, I scared practically everyone I showed it to! I couldn't stop laughing with what you wrote!**

**AlexJohnD: True true. I never pictured Jack as vengeful.**

**Existing:**

It was late, just after twilight, and Jack Frost had only a existed for a few moments. He'd been reborn as a spirit of winter, a guardian-to-be when MiM would finally call him, but that wasn't for many years to come. He'd only been awake for a few moments, learning of his abilities, taking in what was happening like a newborn child. It was all new yet familiar. His mind knew what the things around him were, but the place was foreign, alien even.

It'd only taken moments for him to figure out of his power of frost and only seconds later to find himself flying beneath the moon, not well but still able to float in the sky. He'd get the hang of it soon. Soon it'd be second nature.

He touched down on the snow unceremoniously in front of the village he'd spotted earlier. He strode into the tiny village with campfires all around with pride and joy.

But nobody's eyes turned to him.

No matter, maybe they too could fly. Maybe they were like him, and that was why they were hardly paying attention.. How would he know any better when he'd just been reborn? He waved and smiled and greeted to those who passed him, but still their eyes didn't turn. Maybe they were in a hurry? Busy? Maybe the people were just rude.

Then there was a little boy. Jack Frost crouched down as the boy ran towards him. "Excuse me," he smiled, "Can you tell me where I am?"

But the boy didn't stop. Instead he kept running and running...

There wasn't time to move out of the way of the smiling boy. There was no getting out of the way. The boy obliviously kept running.

And then the cold came, a cold Jack couldn't really feel because of what he was. It didn't affect him like this cold. It nipped at his skin first, making it tighten painfully from the shiver. Goosebumps covered his arms and legs. He felt the icy cold fill him, reaching his bones painfully. His breath caught in his throat.

His lungs were being crushed. His ribs around them tightened unbearably. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't swallow the breath of air he needed.

His mind went blank. No thoughts were going through him. Nothing. All there was to be thought was of the situation at the moment.

He couldn't hear. The boy's laughter was drowned out to a dull white noise. His feet felt nothing underneath them. All the nerves in him were focusing on an inside pain. This only added on to Jack's fear.

The heart in his chest, the thing that would beat in a steady tempo, stopped.

There was the pain, encasing him in an inescapable embrace, threatening to destroy his soul. It disallowed him to think, to breath, to exist.

Exist.

That was not what Jack was feeling now. No, he didn't exist. He felt hallow like a shell with nothing inside. He wasn't solid at all, even on the outside, for the boy walked right through him, going on his night, likely searching for people who acknowledge his existence.

Existence.

As soon as the boy had stepped out of him, he gasped, the grip around his lungs loosening, his heart thumping in his ears. Eyes wide with shock, he tried to register what just happened, but his mind was going too slow and too fast to do anything. Someone had walked through him like a ghost, like someone not living, someone dead, like someone who didn't exist.

Only moments before, Jack was having the greatest first day of life. Then all of the sudden, his world was crashing onto him. He didn't exist.

No one knew of him. No one had ever seen him. No one loved him or acknowledge his existence.

So, does that mean he doesn't exist?

It was something Jack Frost could never actually do. He didn't exist. No one saw him. No one heard his screams and cries. No one saw his tears or hurt. No one felt his fair, ice skin.

If no one knows of who you are, if no one loves you, wants to hold, wants to speak to you, to look you in the eye, do you really exist?

**.../\..****.**

**I wanted to capture the pain that Jack must have felt the first time someone walked through him and how he must have been so confused. Did I do okay?**

**Please review. I want to hear your thoughts, please. Love ya all.**

**Until next time.**


	13. Forest

**Shout-outs to you kind peoples: **

**NightHuntress: Well, I'll take that as a compliment. And, yes, at some point I'll get to it sooner or later. I just keep getting distracted. :P**

**FrostFan: Hmm, give me a while and I'll do my best! How long are you expecting this to be? Just curious.**

**Darkblade 2.0: That's for the epic compliment! It was more of a moral that you shouldn't push others away and make people hate you because you pick fights or such, and you should try to live, not just survive. Does that make any sense?**

**AlexJohnD: Thank you so much. I'm surprise the scene was so quick. I mean, it was actually a BIG scene in the movie. But, that's what I like to do. I like to go into depth over the emotions and simpler things that, as you said, may look over. Like in this drabble, this is something I love but is so easily skipped over and people miss its true beauty. Plus, it plays a big part in Jack's life.**

**It's short, but I just wanted to write it.  
**

**Forest:**

The forest is where he was reborn. Since the beginning of Jack Frost's life, the forest has always been there. It was there when his eyes first opened, when the Moon pulled him from the lake. It's been there when he found out no one could see him. It was there when he found Pitch's lair. It was there when he took his guardian oath.

In those three hundred years, the forest was there through his loneliness, his anger, his fear. His tears damped its earth. His cries filled its air. His frost coated the trees that he slept in when he had no place to call home.

The place was filled with peace. It wasn't filled with deafening silence, but no screaming children. The birds chirped lullabies as he slept, the wind rocked him on the trees' branches. The scent of pine was the scent that reminded him of comfort.

The small critters the covered the vast land kept to themselves, like he did. They scurried place to place, scrounging for food that they'd keep for when winter came.

Winter. Frost coated the bark, snow bent down the limbs of the trees, icicles building below those branches. The frosted grass would _crunch_ underneath his feet as he stepped on it.

All of it was soothing. The smell, the feeling, it all comforted him in his years of solitude when he felt lost.

It was a quiet place that never scared the boy. Even in darkness, it protected him, the winding swaying the branches he slept on, the birds singing, lulling him to sleep.

The forest was his home. No matter how many times North or Bunny or Tooth begged him to just move in with him, the forest was his home, and that would never change.

**.../\...**

**I'm not sure where this came from, but I guess you guys get to hear about the miracle of a forest. I can't even tell you how many times I wrote Forrest (Like Forrest Gump) in this bloody thing.**

**I know it's short, I just wanted to write a little something. The next fic, I promise will make you all laugh. Tell me, what do you guys want to read first?:**

**"Run, Elves, Run," or "Channeling Anger." Which one?**


	14. Run, Elves, Run

**Shout-outs:**

**AlexJohnD: Yah, I always wondered what Jack did after the movie, so here's my opinion.**

**Yuurei no Chu: Fun fact: My parents named me after Jenny in Forrest Gump. Even though she did a lot of bad things, my parents thought her to be really sweet as a child.**

**Lovepuppy316: Never sat in a tree and just relaxed? They're actually quite comfy, if you find the right tree.**

**Darkblade 2.0: Really? I think I could have done more, but thank you! Not to worry, I suck at making choices, too. haha**

**Run, Elves, Run:**

"I'm back guys," called Jack as he flew through an open window, bringing a snow flurry with him.

He touched down on the stone floor of the globe room. On one side of the room, where the lounging fire sat and a door to North's personal office. North didn't come out to greet him, so he must be in there.

Jack ran over to the door and slammed it open, hearing a crack and shatter of something as the door swung.

Uh-oh.

"JACK!"

The said boy couldn't help but flinch at the man's booming voice. North was at his desk chair, glaring at him with fire in his eyes.

"Jack, my prototype it is ruined!"

"Sorry, man, I didn't-"

"And to think I was going to give you a job!"

"Wait, job? Where is everyone? I thought we were called here for something."

"Not them, but you."

"Care to explain?"

"I'm leaving you to babysit workshop. I must go help other spirits on something."

Jack hesitated, thinking of what the big man had just said. "So wait, you're leaving me in charge?"

"Ya."

"And instead of calling one of the other guardians, you call me in to keep care of the yetis and elves and toy making?"

"Nah, toy making is what Phil and Mike are in charge of. You are overseer and babysitter for elves."

"Babysitting?!"

"Ya, babysitting. Just do it, and I'll be back soon." He rose from his chair, stepping past Jack who was staring ahead in astonishment.

Overseer? Sounds like a good thing, but babysitting? _Dear, Moon, this is going to be difficult._

**.../\...**

All seemed quiet in the depths of the workshop, Jack found it so unusual since the elves were normally messing around with the defected toys the yetis gave them. Really, the elves were used for testing toys and to give the deformed prototypes and screw ups. In a way, they were the test guinea pigs and recycling bin for toys.

The quietness was deafening. He could hardly stand it. Sure, he was used to the solitude, but at least there were the sounds of the wind and the birds in the forest, the swish of the trees, it was quite soothing.

"Elves!" he shouted. "Where'd you all go?" He sighed. They can't have seriously all ran off on the day North puts him in charge? _Dear, Moon._

**.../\...**

_Why did he get the sucky jobs,_ he asked himself. Sandy was helping Tooth with her coin delivering while Bunny was preparing for Easter (as always). Jack wondered if that kangaroo ever gets out of Australia other than for guardian duties.

He found himself going deeper and deeper into the workshop in search of the elves. Since when did he have to _search_ for them? Last time he checked, they were always there bothering him nonstop, chewing on the end of his staff by babies with a teething ring, pulling his hood strings to make him practically choking him, trying to put shoes on him.

He shivered at the thought.

"Hey guys, where you all go?" He turned down a corridor. "Elves? Midgets? Pipsqueaks?"

Where on Earth did they go? Did they seriously choose today to go missing when he'd be in charge? Oh yeah, the Moon was certainly testing him.

He turned right down another corridor, but something stopped his foot. He tripped and fell forward. There was no stopping. All he saw was pink, it puffed around him in the air, blending with the air. He inhaled it, coughing.

But then the pink cleared, well most of it.

The whole corridor... was pink. Everything. The walls, the photos, doors... Even Jack. He was pink! Pink!

"What the hell!?"

There was laughing. His eyes followed the sound to see at the end of the corridor, an elf peeking from behind the wall, another beside him was laughing, rolling on the floor as he did.

Jack stumbled to his feet, running towards them with anger in his eyes. "You guys are so dead!"

At that, they ran down another corridor which Jack went down without even thinking of what the elves had planned next.

The moment he turned down, he found himself slipping once more on marbles lying all over the floor. He skidded down on them, trying not to lose his balance, only to fall forward and into a sticky brown mixture poured on the ground. Mud.

More laughing.

"Dammit!"

There were more of them, all running somewhere else. Even with the mud clouding his vision, he chased after them.

He turned down the next corridor, slower this time, but there was nothing to trip on this time. A door slammed at the end of the hall in which he rushed towards to.

Putting his hand on the gold knob, he slammed the door open. he heard the clatter before he saw it. Once more, something covered his vision, not dust, but... Feathers.

He only screamed in anger, there were the elves, all of them, in the wide room. Every single one of them, there must be a few hundred of them! All of them were looking his way laughing.

"Dammit, Elves, you better start running!"

And with that, all hell broke loose.

**.../\...**

Why did North have to get into his egg painting time to see how Jack was doing? Why couldn't the fat man do it? Bunny had so much he needed to do. Why him?

His hole opened yards away from the front door. Moon, it was bloody freezing. He'd rather be in Australia, where the sun shined most of the year, a place for all outdoor sports thought possible.

He hopped as fast as his feet would take him to the front door, swinging it open, and... saw feathers or every color, different types of paints and powders. Toys of all sorts scattered the floor- marbles, trains, pillows- _that explains the feathers-_ and even bells.

An elf passed by him with fear in his eyes.

"Aye, what happened 'ere?"

The elf only kept running. The Pooka heard something down the hall, catching his eyes. He turned to see frost growing on all sides of the wall, slowly engulfing the room. It thickened as it spread.

"Frostbite, what the bloody-" he stopped at the sight of the winter spirit.

Jack stood at the entrance to the hall. Brown, and white feathers covered his feet. Pink powder and more brown, mud, he guessed, splattered his pants along with blue, yellow, and green feathers. His hoodie was no longer its trademark blue, but brown with stripes of other colors- probably spray paint- and more colorful feathers. His staff, too, had dozens of colors coating it. No brown showed on that staff. Lastly, his face. Red dust must've gotten all over him. Yellow and green feathers stuck to his hair wildly, puffed up, adding onto his pissed off face. only his eyes, light blue, were left unscathed.

"Jack?"

"Where the hell did that elf go?!"

Bunnymund looked, but didn't see the small creature anymore.

"Nathaniel!" the boy shouted. "Nathaniel, show yourself! _Elves!_"

There was a scurrying, and Jack shot, freezing an elf that had been coming up behind him. "Who's next!"

All at the same time, dozens and dozens of elves came from their hiding space and ran for another corridor to run down.

"You better run, elves!" The winter spirit covered in all covers chased after them, blasting them with his staff.

_Idiots. They're a proof that the Moon has a sense of humor._ Even Bunny knew not to prank Jack unless you wanted to be sitting in Antartica with no way to make a tunnel. He rolled his eyes and made his back to the front door, knowing that with Jack angry, he didn't want to have any part of it. How it could end: not well.

_Run, elves, run._

**.../\...**

**Okay, it's not hilarious, but I got bored and thought of this. Hope you enjoyed. I should post Channeling Anger next or a small drabble between. Anyhow, please review, thanks for caring to review. I appreciate whatever you have to say.**

**Okay, how many of you would like to Eddie in these fics? I haven't put him in any yet, but I was wondering if you'd like to see a fic with him.**

**On a side note, I've found myself getting into anime. I just watched the final episode of Fullmetal Alchemist. I'll admit, I was screaming at the ending. They left us on a cruel cliffhangar. Now I just have Brotherhood to watch! (If you've already watched it, don't spoil or I'll cry!)**


	15. Dreaming

**READ: There is a poll on my profile of what I should do next along with this drabble series. Please check it out and vote. Thanks a bunch.**

**Shout-outs:**

**Fireena: Yah, I started watching the first episode of Brotherhood and started freaking out because I thought they wouldn't explain if Al found a way to find Ed. But, I did find the movie and I'm still freaking out. That ending about killed me. I'm only on the 9th episode and am still not sure what one I like better. Let's see!**

**Darkblade 2.0: And you always amaze me how easily you like my writing. Thank you! I haven't watch Inuyasha yet, only Naruto, FullMetal Alchemist, and Deathnote. **

**1captainobvious: Ooh, thank you! I'll have to check those out, too!**

**AlexJohnD: Good, then expect him in a few chapters!**

**Just a tiny random... I don't even know.**

**Dreaming Is Everything:**

Dreams were a place to escape, a place to collect yourself, a place that thrives when the body can't.

It's a place where wonder is born, imagining the impossible. It's because of dreams that their curiosity leads to brilliancy into discovering something new. Imagination creates cures, builds new machining and brings fun.

Fun. The fun a person can have in a dream where even the sky isn't a limit. Swimming in the depths of the ocean, to flying in space, there was no place imagination couldn't take them. But it takes experience to make up anything in the mind.

Memories from the day or from years pass revise what happened all in dreams, analyzing whatever a person may question. It gives a person the imagination to solve a problem. In fact, it gives a person courage.

Hope, too, thrives in dreams. After going through a day's work, a dream gives courage to go on, to wish for something more. Hope pushes people to fulfill their dreams.

Dreams are a part of everything. Everything dreams. It brings wonder, hope, and fun. It plays memories of the good times over and over in the mind until they can never be forgotten.

It even protects them from them from themselves, keeping them sane. When the world is crashing down on them, a dream gives them a place to escape it. It gives them a place to grieve, a place where they can shed their tears without worrying what people would say or think. Dreaming does so much, it's impossible to believe a world with no dreams.

Dreams makes everything possible. It keeps people sane by allowing a person to escape their home situations. It protects them from those who want to hurt them through good thoughts. It let's their imagination that others would shoot down as insanity to build into goals.

For those people who live in greatness, it all started with a dream.

Dreaming is everything.

**.../\...**

**I kept thinking about how Sandy is pushed to the side in most fanfics and the movie. So, I thought I'd give him his own drabble. ****Next will be longer.**

**For those who have sent request to me, sorry, I'm really slow and get distracted easily, but I'll get to them soon!**


	16. Wind's Breath

**Shout-outs:**

**Darkblade 2.0: Wow, I'm honored. Thank you and I hope your fics do well. I'll probably be reading those soon. **

**AlexJohnD: Haha awe, thank you. I didn't actually think of it that way, but thank you, sweetpea!**

**Sandgirl555: Haha nice. I like it. Finally, something not about Jack!**

**Alrighty then, here y'all go. Please enjoy.**

**The Wind's Breath:**

Inhale.

All is quiet in the mountains, no other humans to sever the calm. Then again, he wasn't technically human. He loved it up there. All that could be heard were the birds below him searching for the food in the snow. Other than that, it was silent.

He exhaled.

He felt his muscles relax, his eyes drooping close. Then he felt the light force against his back, tossing his hair and whipping his clothes. The force brushed past the trees, bringing a new type of music to the land below him. The birds took to they sky with their friend the Wind, the forests' musician.

Like he, it was a drifter. It moved from place to place with no walls and roof to shelter it. But the Wind can't be concealed. It was a spirit on its own not meant to be locked away from the world. It could never survive behind closed doors. It had to bring fun to the world, not hide away.

Fun.

Yes, the wind brought fun. Kites flew in its gale, taking it to the skies. Games to see whose paper plane would fly the best. Children ran with it to new places, places that only the Wind could take them.

Jack breathed in the crisp air once more. He loved being up there. He loved how his friend came to play when no one else would. He loved how it care for him like a brother. It was his best friend, his brother.

The Wind continued to pull at him, trying to pull him off his feet. Jack couldn't help but laugh at his best friend's antics. "Okay, okay. I'm comin'." He stepped towards the edge of the cliff with an infamous one-side tugged smile. He stood at the edge, a bit of snow falling from the displacement.

And with that, he leaned forward.

No butterflies filled his stomach. No, why would they? This was his life. He loved the feeling of adrenaline that came from doing this. His body caught more and more speed, and then his friend encased him in his embrace.

His descent was no longer a nose dive. It slowly bent along the mountain side. Then came the forest, the tricky part. With the Wind's excellent maneuvering, he brushed past the trees, whipping the branches even more from the rush.

He loved- the speed, the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, the Wind. He loved how it brushed his hair back. He loved how it was cool on his skin. He loved how it was its own person. It seemed to be everywhere though. The wind is always whirling around, taking children's homework when they drop it or using it to bring people together. Yes, the Wind was a person who cares for the children like the guardians. It's like Jack's brother.

Jack breathed in the cool air.

It _is_ his brother. No one would ever be as close to Jack as it had been for the past three hundred years. It was more than any adoptive or blood family could ever be.

He exhaled.

The Wind would always be his brother. It's funny how, in a way, the Wind breathes life into the world. Jack and those who know the forests and how they work, how they have life- they know that the Wind lives.

Yes, the Wind's breath was filled with life.

**.../\...**

**Don't ask. I was bored. But hey, I officially started writing the fic for Bunny hitting Jack. I should have the first chapter up by... the 21st? I want to have most of it finished before I start posting the story. My birthday is on the 27th so I'm going to try to post before.**

**Please review, or I'll go wallow in a corner. Thank you!**


	17. Voices

**Shout-outs:**

**AlexJohnD: Exactly. It really was all he had. I guess it's hard to go over everything in a movie, and writing full fics is difficult, too, unless you have a story planned out... Dang it, now I'm already envisioning a story.**

**Lovepuppy316: Best. Movie. Series. Ever.**

_**Request by Frostfan. Hope it turns out how you expected. Sorry it took me so long!**_

**Solitude:**

_Why do you listen to them?_

_Don't you see? They only want to hurt you._

_Leave them, Jack._

"Shut up," he whispered where he sat curled in a ball in a cave somewhere in the Himalayas that Jack found. It was a place for him to hide when the world came to much, when solitude was what he accepted.

He couldn't take it- the constant laughter that never were towards him, not even laughing at him, the conversations that never involved him unless a parent was telling their child he was nothing more than an expression. He couldn't take the fact that no one would ever speak to him.

He had to face the fact that no one would be able to hear his voice, his cries, his screams, his pain. No one would touch his ice cold skin, his soft albino hair. No one would ever know how desperate he was, just to have someone not look through him dazedly, to have someone speak to him other than the voices in his head.

_Why stick around when no one wants you?_

Yes, Jack had finally joined the guardians. They'd finally accepted him as another being, not like another ghost. They showed him love.

_No, they don't care about you._

"Shut up."

He'd been hiding in his cave for days. Because he was technically a dead spirit, he didn't need food or water like humans did. He technically wasn't alive, not living, not real, not existing.

_After all, no one else can see you except those who have to, and even they don't want to have you around._

He covered his ears with his hands, curling even more into a ball. "Stop." It's so cold where he sat. There was no warmth for miles, no fires or animals, no people. He was in absolute solitude, except for himself.

_You know they don't want you._

"Please, stop."

He felt so hopeless. There was no wonder in his eyes like there used to be, that child-like awe that no one would believe Jack would outgrow. No dreams or sweet memories filled his mind. There was no fun.

No fun.

None.

How was he supposed to be a guardian when he didn't even follow his own occupation, hobby, life. The Man in the Moon created him to bring fun, but he couldn't even feel the happiness that he used to.

He always laughed and grinned when he saw the opportunity of bringing fun, but it was no longer the same.

_Don't you get it? You're a fool, Jack, to think that anyone cares. Nobody cares about the frost boy._

"Jack?"

The said boy flinched, his heart now thumping in his chest.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

His breath hitched in his throat. No. Not him. Why him? Why did he have to see him right now?

**.../\...**

Jack had to be there. It was bloody cold, and that's where the kid tended to go when he wanted to be alone. He hadn't seen Jack for a few days actually. Apparently, North tried to talk to him about something and the boy just ran off. North didn't ever say what the conversation was about, though it couldn't be good if it's got the boy running. Maybe it hit a nerve?

And now he was in the bloody cold, he could hardly feel his ears which had been tucked down to try to keep the sensitive insides protected with little luck. Green eyes looked over the white tundra of the Himalayas. He'd checked Antarctica, but the boy wasn't there. This was really his last resort.

From where he stood, a cave entrance could be seen. He trudged through the deep snow. Damned cold. Why does it have to be so cold?

Before he even reached the entrance, he heard the voice, it echoing softly and pleadingly against the walls.

_"Please, stop," _it whispered. From that, he stopped in his tracks. What on earth? Was that...

"Jack?" There was no reply. All was quiet. No words came from inside the cave.

He sighed to himself and stepped inside, his rabbit feet meeting cold stone. Stone too covered the walls, but the ceiling held icicles that were long and sharp. Each one had to be a foot long while the ceiling was around ten feet. It always amazed the Pooka how icicles were created- water, coldness, and time.

He saw the blue of a hoodie on the other side of the small cave.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" he asked aloud.

The boy in the blue hoodie was curled up in a ball, his hands on his head, and his chin resting on his knees. His eyes were tightly shut.

"... Jack?" he asked quietly. Something wasn't right. "Jack, talk to me."

Bunny could see the growing creases in the boy's face from restraint. The Pooka could feel his hope. That was his gift, to feel other people's hope, but the young boy's hope was... small, shriveled to practically nothing.

The boys shook his head. "Go... please," he whispered, not even looking at the Pooka.

Bunny carefully walked over to Jack. The ground was slick, but he managed to walk over to him. He knelt in front of the boy. "Jack, I want to help. Just tell me what's wrong."

**.../\...**

_He's only here because he has to pick up your slack. _

_He doesn't _want_ to help you. He _has_ to help you or big daddy Moon gets angry, but even he doesn't care. He just wants you to do your job. You'll never good enough no matter what you do._

_Nobody cares about Jack Frost._

The never stop. They only keep pushing into darkness. It was his own darkness. They came from within him, and he could never get rid of the voices. They'll never stop. Never stop. Never.

**.../\...**

He seemed to flinch involuntarily even Bunny did nothing. What was wrong?

"Jack, please, talk ta' me."

"Stop," he whispered so quietly, the Pooka almost didn't catch it.

"Stop what?"

The boy only curled more tightly into his ball. It surprised the Pooka just how small Jack was. Sure, he was tall, but so thin in frame that it disguised just how strong Jack was physically. Bunny knew that from experience.

The kneeling Pooka stood at full height.

**.../\...**

_Why don't you just leave? Oh, right, because you would have nothing even though you had nothing to begin with. _

He felt the tears threatening to pour once more as they always have when he was in solitude. The voices never failed to break him down to nothing but a shell. They always knew what to say to punch a hole into him, knew how to make him hate himself.

He'd tried to escape them before. Yes, he'd been desperate, but something always stopped him. Maybe it was his cowardness.

He heard the shift of the pooka's feet as he moved. It moved off to his right side. But then he felt warmth touching his upper back. It was soft and gentle, a paw of the Pooka's.

Touch. Jack wasn't used to touch. He was used to only being walked through. He didn't know the warmth that came with another person's touch. He never expected it to be so warm, so filled with life. It always surprised him.

**.../\...**

Bunnymund sat down beside the boy, leaning against the frigid cave wall. As soon as Bunny put a paw on the boy, he flinched, but slowly eased. He even leaned closer.

He moved his paw around the boy's thin shoulder on the other side, pulling the boy closer. Jack didn't even seem bothered now, in fact, he leaned into the Pooka.

"I'm sorry," the boy mumbled.

Bunny couldn't but be surprised at the winter spirit's words. "Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"No, I'm sorry for not being good enough," he said with his voice cracking at the end.

The Pooka was shocked, that was for sure.

**.../\...**

_Here comes the insults, Jack. You just proved how weak you are. Worthless. _

He felt the strain of the Pooka's arms, and they wrapped tighter and the boy.

"You- you've always been better than good enough. You've done so much, Jack, it's amazing to think you're a child. Jack, listen, you have always been good enough. There's no need to apologies."

He shook his head. "Worthless," he mumbled softly to himself.

"Don't you ever call yourself worthless," the Pooka's booming voice ordered. His shout bounced off the wallls of the small cave, making it sound even louder. "You. Are not. Worthless. Who kept the guardians from losing hope when they turned their backs on that person? You did. Who brought hope, wonder, memories, dreams, and fun around when all seemed lost? You did. Who stopped Pitch from taking away childhood? You. Who is the reason the guardians didn't fade away? You." His voice suddenly lowered. Shaking, he added, "You're the reason why I'm still here, Jack Frost. You're the reason I get to see children, to bring hope, to bring beginnings. You're the reason, Jack. You're not worthless, and don't you ever think that again."

**.../\...**

All was quiet.

Silent.

Nothing.

... No voices talked back. No voices told him the Pooka was lying. No voices told him he was worthless.

Nothing.

**.../\...**

Bunny felt the dampness in his fur before he heard the sobs. "Oh, Jack, I'm sorry for ever making you think you're worthless. I'm sorry for ever hurting you. You deserve to be a guardian more than I do." He held the boy tighter as he cried.

He didn't blame the boy fore crying. He'd been pushed down all of his life of three hundred years. He deserved to shed these tears.

But, as a Pooka's promise, he promised to let anything cause the boy to cry again.

Never would he know, that these tears were of relief and joy.

**.../\...**

**Sorry if it's not what you expect, FrostFan. I must say, it was a very interesting topic to go over. I hope I fulfilled your expectations. **

**Time to humor you. My dad had jury duty, and while he was there, he and the other jurors said they'd only give their verdict if they were given pie. Oh yah, my dad is awesome.**


	18. Teeth

_**Shout-outs because you are all awesomely awesome:**_

**AlexJohnD: You're too kind. Thank you! So yes, Jack is the only to have died before being chosen which I believe is why he had no memory. I think it was because his mind sort of already died so he had to be "born again." And now I want cheesecake and pumpkin pie. Too bad I can't get pumpkin :/**

**Magiccatprincess: Well, I figured that each of the guardians can feel when their part of childhood is fading or not, so Jack can feel when there is no fun, Sandy know when they are having nightmares, and so on with the others.**

**JokerMask18: Yah, I was trying something knew with going back on their perspectives. Hope it wasn't too hard to read!**

**Night-Fury1: Hey, even the bailiff was asking if he could leave to get pie :)**

**Darkblade County: I think everyone can relate to the chapter. Have you heard the theory that if you here something often enough, that you'll believe it's true and it will continuously repeat in your mind on habit? An example would be saying "your ugly/fat" since that's the most often used. If heard enough, it can be etched into your mind where you think about it unconsciously all day. The Voices are simply him repeating it over and over to himself. It's a psychiatric battle (Sorry, I want to study psychology, so I'm really interested in this kind of stuff).**

_**Jokermask18's idea. Thank them cuz I haven't gotten to my Pitch's Past fic and they just inspired me. Thank you!**_

**Teeth:**

She was only curious- just curious. After all, she's the great Tooth Fairy. What was she supposed to do when she had a tooth that she couldn't put in a child's tooth box?

She didn't even know why she'd kept it for so long. It'd been weeks after the Easter Disaster, yet she still had it, the tooth Pitch Black lost when she'd punched him.

All she wanted to do was sneak a peek at what made Pitch Black who he was. He seemed to cruel, so harsh. Did he ever have a good memory? That's what drove her to where she was now.

She was now deep in her palace in the sky, seeking a memory from Pitch Black's tooth. With her hands clasped around the small object, she closed her eyes and focused on the tooth until she felt the memories hidden inside the single tooth.

**.../\...**

_**(Memory; Tooth)**_

She opened her eyes to find herself no longer in her Tooth Palace, but instead in a dark room. The light came from a window at the far end, bringing in yellow light. On the opposite wall, a bed was pushed against it. Even with the dim lighting, Tooth knew it to be a bedroom. A desk sat in front of the one window along with a stone and dozens of papers scattered onto it along with a quill and ink.

Tooth stepped over to that desk, hoping to find a date on the papers only to find no dates, or at least no dates that she knew. It read:

_42, Meteor Shower Season, Golden Age._

... What? Golden Age? Wasn't that the time period before the Dark Ages, before all of the fearlings, nightmare men and dream pirates escaped and plagued the galaxies with fear and darkness.

There was a stirring from the bed. She heard the shifting of the sheets and instinctively turned to see if the person had awakened. As a fact, they had. The person sat upright in bed. It must've been a child, judging on their size.

A knock came from the door. "Master Kosmotis, once you are dressed, you are to meet your parents in the dining room."

"Got it, Abdi. Thanks," said the boy in the bed. The child quickly stepped through another door that led to a bathroom and closed it. All Tooth saw in those few seconds was spiky black hair and golden eyes... Pitch? No, not Pitch. It was Kozmotis Pitchiner. That's who Pitch Black was before he betrayed everyone in the Golden Army.

Within only minutes the boy rushed out with new clothes and slightly less bedraggled hair. He wore a white longe-sleeved shirt with a grey vest and red tie over it. His trousers matched his vest and black dress shoes adorned his feet.

_Why so formal?_ The Tooth Fairy asked herself. He was, after all, at home. _Hmm, must've been a rich family. Probably spoiled._

She followed close behind as Pitch- No, Kozmotis left through the door the man Abdi knocked on. The boy walked down the corridors, making twists and turns, passing other people, mostly servants it seemed. Finally, they reached the dining room where a long ebony table seated for twelve held only two people, a man and a woman.

"Mother, Father," Kozmotis addressed them.

"Ah, son," said the man. "We are going over to the Scheinberg's this morning for breakfast."

"Who are they?"

"They're old froms from when your father was still in the military," the mother replied. "It'll be fun, dear. They have a little girl who's 11, so she's only a year younger than you."

"Now, enough talk." The father stood from his seat. "Let's get a move on so we can eat."

At that, the mother laughed softly, bringing a smile to Kozmotis' face as they left.

**.../\...**

Tooth didn't understand what was supposed to be special about this memory. It seemed like an everyday memory to her, barely one to be remembered. For one thing, she learned that Pitch- Kozmotis came from a _very_ rich family.

She managed to follow them by flying while they took some sort of vehicle with only one wheel that when around an entire sphere that carried the family. She'd never seen anything like it before, but it got them to their destination to another mansion-like house.

It was made of white painted wood with gold trimming, literally gold trimming. It swirled at each corner of the roof. The flowers beside the path path leading to the front door seemed to glow, even in broad daylight.

She was so oblivious by the beauty of the outdoors, she didn't realize the door had opened until she heard a new man greet the Pitchiner family. "Welcome to Sheinberg's residence," said the man, probably a servant. "Please, please, come in and follow me."

She followed close behind only to lose her breath from the beauty of the inside. More glowing blue, pink and yellow flowers decorated clear glass tables in swirled vases.

The sofa and lounge chairs were of black. Soft colored rugs, too, covered the wooden flooring that made up the drawing room. Paintings of colorful clouds meeting grass and ocean hung with the walls.

Beautiful, but that was only one room in the house. Each of the rooms were filled with more colors and more luxury that even Tooth couldn't help but be amazed by. It was absolutely stunning.

The Pitchiners and servant made their way to the dining room where three others sat- a man, a woman, and little girl.

**.../\...**

_**(Kozmotis)**_

The house was nothing special. It was a lot like his own- all magnificent and over the top, never normal and homey. The servant led them to the dining room where'd he'd be forced to eat with this family that only cared about his own family because of their wealth. He sighed as he stepped into the room and his eyes befell on a girl his age.

Her hair was raven black, like his, long too and... frizzy. Sure, it was tied up with a ribbon, but it was improper to not have their hair... Well, perfect. She wore a green top with no sleeves and her skirt was black along with no stockings or shoes. Her parents didn't care about the bare skin of her arms and legs. That was so wrong by normal standards.

She was so rebellious, Kozmotis couldn't help but be amazed, for she was surrounded in elegance and wasn't even properly dressed.

The girl noticed his staring and glared at him in annoyance. She crossed her arms and slouched in her chair.

Kozmotis almost laughed at the idea of her being the daughter of such a high family. He knew the name of the family from his parents' conversations and from other social gathering he'd been forced to go to.

"Zenova, dear, please sit up. We have guest," the mother softly and a bit too cheerfully told her daughter.

Zenova? That was her name? It suited her, strong.

"Zenova, this is Kozmotis, the sun of the Pitchiners. I hope you two will get along?" the mother added.

She laughed openly, not hiding it behind a hand and or at least doing softly so as to be lady-like. No, she didn't act formal like Kozmotis always had to.

The moment they all sat down and started to eat breakfast, chatter from the parents filled the air. Zenova and Kozmotis were more silent. The girl didn't say much, but she smiled devishly through the meal. He could see it in her eyes before anything even happened.

Barking came from the other room along with a few shouts. All chatter stopped as a door barged open and a orange striped cat dashed into the dining room and jumped onto the table they were eating from.

Another animal, one barking wildly, the size of a horse pounded into the room. A great dane, Kozmotis recognized. A leash was tide to its neck along with a... dog house at the end of it? The dog went under the table as the cat ran to run through a different door, but the dog house was too big. But instead of stopping, it kept moving and flipped the table, causing plates to clatter to the floor and abundances of food to fall into the the group's hair and onto their clothes.

All was quiet, not a word for a whole long minute.

That is, until Zenova fell into a fit of giggles, piercing the silence. The daggers thrown in the parents' glares could kill anyone except that girl. He didn't know why, but Kozmotis, too, was laughing uncontrollably. He'd never seen anyone do anything so reckless. Without a doubt, she did it, and with her family's social status, it made it all the better. None of the other children Kozmotis knew would never as such set foot out of line in front of their parents.

His parents, as well, gave him scolding looks, but he didn't care just like Zenova. For once in his life, he actually laughed full-heartily.

In these few moments, Tooth understood that this was more than a memory of a ruined breakfast. This was the day Kozmotis met his best friend.

**.../\...**

**The Meteor Shower Season thing was supposed to be like "Raining Season."**

**Zenova: (Zenovia) The life of Zeus (I wanted her to be a bit of a feisty child than just the elegant lovely girl with no flaws. She is in my fic Sickness for those who haven't read it).**

**Scheinberg: Lovely, beautiful mountain (Supposed to explain the family's social status)**

**Okay, I made everything up. I haven't read any of the books, but this is a glimpse of what I believe the Golden Age world might have looked like and the life of Kozmotis. I didn't actually go into that many details as I had planned, but I hope you liked.**

**So, I have 2 chapters done for What if Bunny Hit Jack. It'll be a lot more detailed at first, but I'm sure you'll all like it! Although, I might have to post it later than I wanted, so expect it sometime this month. haha**

**Please review, or I die from running out of motivation! Thanks**


	19. First Encounters

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**AlexJohnD: And you as always are too kind. :) Thank you. I've only seen one other person who did a fic that talked about that Tooth, and she stopped writing it but didn't actually get far in her fanfic to talk about it. So, I finally talked about the tooth!**

**pearlofwisdom: Sounds good. It'll take me a while to get to it, but I'd love to write it!**

**Darkblade 2.0: Woah, sounds like something I'd read! I'm glad you like Zenova's character. I thought having her be miss perfect would be a bit... boring. Besides, her name meaning made me want to make her a stronger and feistier character. I still want to write about them in the Golden Age, but I don't think I can keep such a high devotion it took to do Sickness or to even do this fic. Oh, and yes, I will try to fulfill your request. When I will have it posted, I have no clue, but I hope you like it when it is!**

**Lovepuppy316: In Sickness, I didn't get to go into depth of her character as I wanted to. In the epilogue, when Ptich/Kozmotis and her are reunited, I was going to have her slap him for him always putting himself down... I still wish that I did. Oh well.**

**First Encounter:**

**(Year 1750)**

He sat in his favorite chair in a lounge deep in his toy workshop, sitting beside a blazing fire holding a mug of steaming eggnog with a blizzard whirling outside the window late at night. Though the storm raged on, he remained warm and relaxed in his favorite chair, letting his eyes droop. Such a peaceful thing, being able to relax instead of spending late nights trying to create new models of toys or managing the yetis' working habits.

He breathed deeply, enjoying the peace, that is until a door slammed open, shredding the silence.

In a low tone, he growled, "You better have a good reason."

"Oh, it's important, mate."

"Bunny?" He turned in his chair towards the door to find the six foot one Pooka shivering with snow still on his shoulders. "W'at are you doing 'ere?"

"Ya heard about those fearling sightings in Pennsylvania, Untied States?"

The big man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Nah, why didn't you tell me earlier, Bunny?" He stood from his chair, already striding down the hall pass Bunny to his personal study to grab his fur coat.

"Aye, I was plannin' for Easter. It'll be 'ere soon!" He hopped after his fellow guardian. "They're mostly rogues, but we need to go check it out. That Pitch guy'll be back someday, and 'his could be it."

North didn't reply. If Pitch, their greatest enemy, was back, then there was no telling what could happen. Fighting him before was difficult, and the've been waiting for round two that could end with either of them as winner.

"You and I will scout. We will call Tooth and Sandy if we need them," North explained.

It was then that the Pooka realized where the big man was taking them. "Oh, no, I'm not riding on that death trap with you." Bunny tried to bolt the other way, to take a tunnel instead, but North grabbed him by his ears and dragged him down the snowy tunnel to the classic red sleigh. Against his will, Easter Bunny and Santa Clause headed to Burgess, passing through one of North's snowglobe portals.

**.../\..**

The arrived within moments. It was late at night when they touched down on the outskirts of the village

"Where did 'ou hear the sightings were at?"

Bunny pointed out towards the woods, away from the village. "It was only one or two that the one Demetrius guy saw, the spirit who looks after the forest."

North nodded in acknowledgement of the satyr named Demetrius. He'd only seen him on a few occasions, but never spoke to him.

"We aught to get this over with," The Pooka noted. "I don't want to waist my time if it's nothin'."

And with that, the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause went for a walk in the woods in search of possible signs of Pitch Black, their greatest enemy, a killer of childhood. It was silent except for the crunch beneath their feet of the snow and the light wind swaying the tree limbs.

They trudged through the forest, only stopping when they reached a lake that was frozen over. Bunny lent forward, seeing his reflection in the ice. He sighed deeply, "Nothin' here. We've been serching for a good hour, but I haven't seen a single nightmare."

North didn't answer. Bunny moved closer to the big man staring off towards the lake.

"Aye, North, you listening? Or are ya just been ah stubborn a-" he stopped when he noticed where the big man was focusing on. Bunny turned to follow the blue eyes' interest to see, there upon the cliff, a child.

He wasn't exactly a child for he was older, more likely around the age of fifteen or so, though his snow white hair could easily mislead if one was to not see the boy's face. Even without the white hair, Bunnymund knew that he wasn't a believer and wouldn't notice a six foot one rabbit standing on its hind legs speaking with an Australian accent with a Russian, jolly man who had a fetish for making toys.

Even from the distance, the Pooka's eyes could see the tattered cloak strapped around the boy's neck along with the worn clothes peeking from beneath it. He sat in the snow with a shepherd's staff lying on his crossed legs. What most caught his eyes was the fact the boy had no shoes.

"How in the Moon is that boy not freezing to death? Heck, I'm freezing even with a fur coat!" exclaimed the Pooka to the Russian.

"That is what I was wondering. He's not even shivering."

As a matter of fact, he wasn't. The boy only sat there in the snow staring at the lake in their direction... Not at the lake. No, his focus was much more concentrated.

"Eh, North, man, is he looking at us?"

Finally, the big man's eyes broke away from the boy and towards his ally. "I think so."

**.../\...**

He felt their presence even from a mile away. He guessed that's what happens when your alone for so long, where silence being broken is a phenomenon for him. Even with the village nearby, the lake was avoided due the strange lack of ever melting. For many decades, the lake would not unthaw.

Then the people... no, a man and a... kangaroo came into view. He'd seen the creatures before, somewhere off on a different land than the one he'd been born on. What they were doing there, he did not know. The kangaroo, he saw, had markings on his fur, making patterns and symbols the boy couldn't read. The creature had straps around his feet and paws along with a sash across his chest as well. The big man- Oh yah, big- wore plenty of red with brown fur on his hat and shoulders of the overcoat.

Jack knew with only a glance that they were not from here nor from the place the villagers called the British Empire. No, they were of something different. Maybe, they were from the other lands.

The two spoke to each other in his language. How strange, to see a kangaroo speaking. Words fluently left its mouth but with an accent of some sort. While that one spoke, the other, the man, stared off in his direction... His direction.

No, he knew he shouldn't be getting any hopes up. The villagers had looked in his direction before, but only saw through him. They even walked through him, causing him immense physical pain, but the people never noticed, not the children or their mas and pas. Nobody could see him, yet, when the man with the white beard and blue wondrous eyes like a child's stared his way, he felt them focus on him with curiosity.

_Stop, they can see you,_ he told himself. No one ever saw him, and that's how it would always be.

It's been so long, he'd been used to no one seeing him, to not expecting anyone to reply back when he spoke to them in desperation. It was as bad as talking to himself, but atleast there was some form in front of him to focus on even if his voice never carried to their ears.

But these eyes, they were looking at _him. HIM. _

_Don't lie to yourself,_ a part of him cried. His hopes grew higher along with his anxiety. Could the Moon have finally granted him to be seen, to be one of them, a human? After so many years, could he finally be seen?

Did the world just turn around for him?

The grey kangaroo cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "What are ya doin' out here, kid? You're gonna get frostbite."

... The kangaroo.

The man.

They could see him?

They could see the boy with frosted hair and tattered clothes? They could see the boy who'd been invisible for so long, who only knew the wind and snowflakes? They could see the frost boy?

Everything within Jack burst at the seams. He wanted to scream, to cry, to laugh, to smile, but something held him in check, a sense of doubt.

Jack looked behind him, but there was no one there. They were speaking to him.

Him.

His voice hoarse from emotion, he replied quietly, "You can see me?" He didn't think they'd actually heard him, but the kangaroo replied.

"Well, o'course we can see ya."

They heard him. They could hear _and_ see him.

Without even realizing it, he'd called the wind to pick up his light body and drift him to the center of the lake, coming closer to the kangaroo and old man.

**.../\...**

_He must be a spirit,_ North concluded after seeing the boy be picked up by the wind as if he weighed no more than a feather. That must've been why he wasn't freezing with not wearing shoes as well. He had to be a winter spirit of sorts.

The boy touched down in the center of the lake, the ice beneath him covering in a white floral web. Frost. "Yo-you," the child spirit stuttered. "You can see me?"

"Obviously, kid," Bunny hissed in annoyance. "You're a spirit, aren't ya? All spirits can see each other."

The boy's grin broke at the words to an unknown reason.

"Anyhow," the Pooka continued, "We're lookin' for-"

"You've been able to see me?" The boy interrupted, his voice shaky. "Other spirits- they've been able to see me, but I've been around for so long and..."

**.../\...**

_And nobody ever cared about you._

The wind around them picked up, snow starting to fall from grey clouds.

_Nobody cares for Jack Frost._

More and more snow began to fall, the wind whirling it into a blizzard in only moments. The man in red had to hold onto his ushanka. The temperature dropped too quickly to be normal.

"Boy, stop this. We are not your enemy," North called to the boy in the center of the lake, but that seemed to only anger him more for the blizzard grew and became more forceful.

"Just go!" The boy shouted, magic pulsing in from his staff. "Just go!"

The Russian man turned to his ally. "We must go. The boy will stop if we leave. I don't think he'll hurt anyone."

The Pooka nodded without resistance. "We leave my way, though."

Before North could protest, the ground beneath him disappeared, and he fell into the rabbit's tunnels with him following behind.

**.../\...**

What was he doing? Why was he acting this way?

No, something in him just cracked. He'd been alone so long, _believing_ no one would ever see him, hear his voice, touch his skin, but it turns out there were others like him called spirits that could see one another, but they'd never acknowledged him before, not even look in his direction.

Why?

Why was he ignored until now? Why did none of the other spirits they spoke of ever acknowledge him? Why did no one help him to learn of his power? And the Moon, why did it not tell him more than his name? Why didn't it tell him of others like him? Why did drop him in such a cruel world? Why could no one see him except them?

Why was he alone?

The tears he'd been holding back finally pushed past his eyelashes, streaming down his face in two rivers. His knees buckled beneath him and fell to the ice covering of the lake, his strength ebbing away as the storm around him rage on.

But no one would get hurt. Nobody was around. Nobody cared for Jack Frost. Nobody would ever see his tears, hear the sobs that racked his body as he laid there, nor would they be there to comfort him.

What did he just do? Wasn't he trying to become seen? Didn't he want to be surrounded by people who could interact with him?...

Once more, Jack Frost was alone and always would be.

**.../\...**

**I believe Jack died in 1712. **

**SORRY! I went camping this weekend and it ruined my whole writing schedule. They just one day said we should start packing and the next thing I know, I'm camping for the weekend. Again, so sorry for abandoning without giving you all a head's up. Anyhow, Bunny Hit Jack fic postponed until I can freaking get to it.**

**By Saturday, I should have the next drabble up! Until then, I beg you to review. THANKS!**


	20. 318

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**AlexJohnD: Well, it seemed that all of the guardians knew who Jack was, Tooth and Sandy being on better terms, so that popped into my head :) The reason of 1712 is because he was said to have been around for 300 years. The movie came out in 2012. So you subtract and 1712 is what you get. And thank you so much! I have say, Jack isn't a perfect character, what with his troubled pass and never actually being taught how to engage situations that he would act before fully thinking it through.**

**Darkblade 2.0: Aww thank you so much. Anyhow, I'm guessing you just like my writing style? I just try to compare my writing to books to help me find things that I should fix. It actually works quite well when I'm not lazy.**

**kayciarika: OMG Thank you! Bunny Hitting Jack is postponed for a while, but I will tell on this fic when it's posted! I'd love to take a request. I can be picky at times, but I'll take it into consideration! Just write it in a review, thanks!**

**I thought I'd give you something happy today since it's my Birthday! Finally, I'm 15 and can get my driver's permit (please let me pass)! Anyhow, here ya'll go!**

**318:**

Another day, just like any other, except that it was winter solstice. Jack never thought or did much on that day, just wallow in his misery for his first three hundred overly stretched years. It was funny to him, how he was "born" on the darkest day on Earth for the Northern Hemisphere where his lake sat.

The great Aurora Borealis lightened the night sky, ravishing and fascinating. It beckoned the winter spirit to go to it, to fly beneath its magnificence. He took to the skies, leaving the woods he'd been frosting and due North.

There wasn't a meeting today, that was supposed to be next week, he thought. Then again, who keeps track of time?

Maybe there's been trouble with some of the spirits. St. Patrick could be causing trouble or those naiads are getting out of hand again. Jack always loved the waves that ocean creates, but not all the animals in them. He took his time, not really wanting to go on an assignment that could involve more babysitting of elves or brushing down the reindeer (who would have thought they'd be so vicious?).

He saw the workshop, a building hidden on the edge of a cliff where no one has been able to find. There was an open window that led to the globe room in which he took as his entrance. Slipping through the slit, he brought in a gust of wind about the workshop as well as snow.

He made no sound as his feet touched the wooden floors... In fact, there wasn't any sound.

The workshop was known for its the noise from rolling and bouncing balls, robots walking around, dolls speaking from the machines that were tinkered, minnie helicopters humming, yetis shouting and banging to make these toys. Where was all the noise?

"Uh,... North!" He shouted but was given no reply except for his own echo. There was no one in sight, no yetis or elves or fellow guardians. He stepped over to the globe, checking the lights that represented the belief that every child had. It'd become a habit, to watch the globe spin and admire the tiny bits of life on the globe. How many of them were his? He'd only been a guardian for a short time, not even a year yet, but he wished there were more that could see him.

After the fight in Burgess against Pitch Black, he'd gained Jamie, his strongest believer, and his friends. Since then, he'd gained one in Vietnam, two in Argentina, one in Canada, even one in Australia by doing a prank to tick off that delusional kangaroo that lived there. So few, but strangely he could feel them, their belief. It felt good, like a new-found energy, but he was nothing compared to the other guardians who had almost every single child believing in them, even a few continue to believe as teenagers like Jack had.

"Guys!?" He shouted down the empty halls, his voice bouncing off the walls and traveling in the workshop. Where did everyone go?

Jack already checked North's private study but did not find the Russian man. There weren't any of his prototypes flying around, no ice blocks or shavings from his carving. Nothing.

The teen found himself taking an elevator to a higher level, walking down one of the halls, continuing on until he stopped in front of a particular door. A snowflake was carved the caramel wood. Turning the gold doorknob, he stepped inside of his room that North'd given him for when he visits.

Windows lined to of the walls since it was a room in a corner of the workshop. A bed stood at the left covered in light blue and white sheets, the frame made of the same caramel wood as the door as well as the wadrobe and desk.

The desk, hardly ever used, held a pile of his clothes that never made it to the wardrobe or closet along with pens and pencils, charcoal, graphite, woodless pencils, sketch books and clean paper sat there waiting to be marked. It was funny, how much he liked art, like Bunnymund. His best work though was in sculpting. After all, who would make sure no two snow flakes were the same? Besides, he wasn't good with colors like the bringer of spring. He'd known black to white, not the pinks and yellows that the Pooka was familiar with.

He sat at the office chair at the desk, setting his staff aside, spinning the chair slowly as he handled the woodless pencil. It was his most used utensil.

Twirling it in his hands, he noticed something off. One of the papers, his sketch paper, had something on it, and it wasn't Jack's work. No, the person who did it pressed his pencils to hard on the paper. It wasn't a drawing at all, but words. A note.

_Jack, _

_Busy doing other work. Go check out Burgess for fearling sightings near your woods. Ask Jamie what's been going on._

North.

... Really? He went all that way just to be told to head over to Burgess, when he was already in Northern Canada, near the border. Now he had to go back almost right where he came from. Jack sighed deeply, grabbing his staff, and moving towards the window. Once he'd pried it open, he stepped onto the frame. "Wind," he called as his body began to fall until it caught him in an embrace to take him to Burgess.

**.../\...**

He started off in his woods, seeing nothing but his favorite lake and the woods that were all too familiar. Three hundred years- it was plenty of time to learn of every nook and cranny, knowing where to find the best blackberry bushes, where they smelliest mint grew, where critters slept during his long winters.

There was nothing suspicious about the place he called home.

Well, if there weren't any evidence, he guessed he could go see little Jamie. Coming into town by flight, no eyes turned to him even though it was broad daylight. Only believers could see him.

He sighed before flying over to Jamie's window that happened to be left wide open. Strange. That'd mean he'd be letting in the cold.

Slipping through the window, he saw that the young was not in his room. Downstairs maybe? Only he and Sophie could see him, so he didn't have to worry what the parents would think of a random teenager climbing through their son's window and coming downstairs to find the kid. Heading down the staircase, he was forced to follow blind for all the lights were off. Where on earth did that kid go?

He brushed his hand against the wall, trying to find the switch. After tripping and falling over a foot stool did the lights turn on and a shout shook the house.

"SURPRISE!"

He was blind at first, but as his vision began to focus... Streamers of all colors hung from the ceiling, crossing in X's. There came pops and cracks as confetti rained down all around. _Just like snow, _he thought.

A boy with a bushel of brown hair on the top of his head with matching brown eyes and a toothy grin stood over him with an outstretched arm. "Happy Birthday, Jack."

His birthday?

His birthday.

It was his birthday.

Another arm came and lifted him to his feet by grabbing his arm. "Happy birthday, Jack Frost!" Shouted a big man with a long white beard. North's smile reached his wonderous blue eyes.

Jack felt a force collide into him, causing him to almost fall once more. As feathery arms wrapped around his neck, he realized it was none other than the Tooth Fairy. "Happy birthday, Jack. I can't believe it, my baby is three hundred and eighteen, and he hasn't even been a guardian for a full year, but it feels like you've been with us forever. You like the decorations? Bunny and North helped out with a lot of making it and putting it up. Ooohh! I still have a gift to give you! Wait right here, Jack!" After barely taking a breath, she released him and flew off to another part of the house.

Jamie laughed full heartily. "She's never calm is she?"

Jack too laughed. 'Yah, I guess not."

Tiny arms grabbed around his thin waist. "My parents are gone for most of the day. It's just me and little Sophie. I hope you like what we did. I know it isn't much but-"

"Hey," Jack said playfully. After stepping back, he knelt down beside the boy. "You don't even know how much I love it. Just having people care- that's all I need. Thank you."

Once more, the boys embraced.

It was funny how much Jack considered Jamie as his little brother. Even though they shared no blood, Jack always saw him as the little brother that he never got to have. But he did now, that's all that mattered.

Someone behind them cleared his throat. Jack turned to see his favorite delusional kangaroo with tribal tattoos and a wild accent glaring at him unconsciously. "Eh, happy birthday, Frostbite."

Jack smiled back with that infamous crooked smile he always gives. "C'mon. At least say it like you mean it."

"Now, don't go expecting a royal treatment, ya show pony."

"What's with all the name calling?"

Before Jack to move, the Pooka grabbed him around the neck and locked him around his neck with one arm. With the other he gave the boy a noogie.

"Hey," he shouted. "Stop," he laughed.

"Ya asked for it, Snowflake."

"Jamie, attack!"

And with that, the younger boy rushed the Pooka and knocked into him. The two tumbled to the floor, and the winter spirit took it as his chance to get that psychotic rabbit. With a blow of breath into his hand, he conjured a snowball.

It hit right between the eyes. The rabbit was stung for a moment, eyes wide. And with a shout of anger, he came for the teen. "Frostbite!"

Another snowball smack him between the eyes.

This time, the magic was kicking in, and that false kangaroo's anger was suppressed and his lips tugged at the edges, a twinkle in his eyes. Mischief.

Now with all boys smiling, the Jamie and Jack ran for the front door with the Pooka on their tails. With a wave of his staff, barriers and pillars lifted in the front yards around them, creating a battlefield for an epic snowball fight.

"Awesome, Jack," Jamie shouted. "Us against the Easter Bunny!"

**.../\...**

Damn, they wouldn't be very happy with him being so late. Hopefully, Jack wouldn't be there yet. Sandy did, after all, leave note and trigger the Northern Lights beckon and having to plan most of the boy's birthday along with Tooth.

He heard the laughter carried by the wind before he saw them.

A ball of white came at him, he barely had time to dodge. What on earth? There came another and another, but there was no one in sight, only pillars of white.

He stupidly touched down in the center in search.

"Now!"

All at once, they came. All of them. Tooth, North, and Bunny came from on side while Jamie and Jack came from the other, letting more balls of white leave their hands and to him. The Sandman stepped left and right, dodging their attacks with all the energy he had as they all laughed.

Conjuring his own ball, Sandy took aim and shot, hitting North upon the head and him falling with candy canes over his head. Tooth went next, dreaming of molar and canine teeth. Next came the Pooka crashing down with carrots in his sleep. Taking aim once more and good timing, he shot again. It bounced off the young boy's head and hitting the teenager's, both crashing down with dreams of snowball fights and sled rides together.

Sandy smiled at winning their game. At least, his balls had little magic, and the others would wake in about a minute or so.

Then something collide with his face. The cold of it shocked him.

Wiping the snow that had landed on his face, he turned to find the source, finding that none of his fellow guardians or Jamie had awakened, but instead finding a little blonde with fairy wings giggling.

"Goh You!" Sophie proclaimed to the world. "I goh you!"

The others were now awakening from the little sleep they'd gotten from the hit to all find the Sandman silently laughing as little Sophie hopped around like her favorite rabbit, shouting "I goh you!"

Jack smiled warmly, sighing in relief for his family.

Family.

It was funny to think he'd only been with them for a short while, and yet he'd give his life to protect any one of them. Blood didn't have anything to do with family. They _were_ his family that would never hate him, never turn their backs on him, always have open arms to welcome him.

He didn't need anything special for his birthday like the golden toothbrush the Tooth Fairy had gotten him or the snowglobe with a miniature him in it skating around with Jamie, or the truce to let Jack into Australia so long as he didn't cause trouble. He didn't need any of that.

All he needed was a family to love and be loved.

**.../\...**

**Woodless pencil, it's what was actually in my hand while writing that part. **

**So, my electricity went out on Wednesday... twice in a row for the past two weeks. It's because people are doing construction down the road, trying to put in a strip mall and are still at the ground leveling stage. That and one of the power lines that caused the black out the first time was never properly fixed. They actually wouldn't give us details which is why I believe it was human error (My dad usually gets info on all that stuff, but they wouldn't tell him). **

**Anyhow, Saturday, my B DAY! PEACE!**

**LLYD (Live Like You're Dyin')**


	21. Fear

**SHOUT_OUTS:**

**Darkblade 2.0: Haha glad you liked it :)**

**AlexJohnD: Why, thank you! UGH, with the dorks trying to build down the road, it's bound to go out again. (Cross fingers I don't lose anything when that happens)**

**Lovepuppy316: I know, it's corny, but I just needed a childish topic for this drabble series. Honestly, look at what is written. Jack getting beaten up, Jack hearing voices, Jack getting angry. Jack feeling alone... He needed some corniness. **

**kayciarika: Alrighty then, just shoot me a message when you decide. HA I haven't even finished the driver's manual. Let's see if I fail!**

**Fear:**

Losing courage gives it a place to sprout.

It grows with doubt.

It's fertilized by pain.

Oh, how can they stay sane?

It takes question of tomorrow.

Its thirst is quenched by sorrow.

It live in loneliness.

It thrives in darkness.

When a child sheds a tear,

That's when the world knows it's here:

Fear.

**.../\...**

**And this is what happens when I'm forced to go camping with no wifi.**

**LLYD**

**"Wish for something greater than the past." -Me. **


	22. AN: Need A Break Sorry

**Shout-outs:**

**Kayciarika: Haha well, she already has a back story. It's mentioned in Guardians of Childhood: Toothiana. I haven't read it, but I found the info on wiki. Sorry, it's already done :/**

**Lovepuppy316: Is it safe to say that you liked all of it? haha oh, and i'm promoting you in this chapter. Explanation is at the bottom.**

**Jokermask: hmm, I don't believe she became a guardian. Doesn't she just help whenever they need it like Ombric? IDK I need to actually read the books :P**

**Alright, everyone, I need a break. I'm going to take a while off of this drabble series. It's just that I want to finish Bunny Hitting Jack, but I keep getting distracted. I either do school work, or I write for this fic and forget about the other one I want to work on. I have no idea how long this break will be, I'm not even sure if I'll come back to this fic, but I need time away from it. **

**Please understand that I just need a break. Once summer finally hits, I'll be able to do plenty of writing, and i have I think only 7 weeks left of school!**

**Just leave this in your updates. I will post again when Bunny Hitting Jack is posted on here and will start up some other writing as well .**

**Thank you.**

**(Until then, go check out lovepuppy316's drabble series "Jack of (Not) All Trades.")**

**You guys okay with this? I don't like getting people angry. **


	23. Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons

**READ THIS OR YOU DIE: So, you guys have been waiting ever so patiently for my return. So sorry, it's been strangely taking me forever to work on my other story about Bunny Hitting Jack which is now called "Believed In, Feared In" (BIFI for short). THE FIRST CHAPTER IS UP. You can check it out on my profile.**

** I need your opinions on another story that'll be a Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons fic. Tell me your thoughts. But this is just a snippet of it in what will be later chapters (when I actually get to writing them!). ****  
**

_**The**** Workshop**_

The boy wearing the fur vest spun around the room, taking in the magnificence of the architecture and the items being built in the great factory. Growing up with blood thirsty vikings, Hiccup was never given the chance to really express his love for building except when he fixed his pet dragon's tail. But other than the that, he stuck to sword making for his fellow vikings to use in order to conquer other islands, other creatures, and so forth.

"Come on, fish-breath," Jack joked as he walked past the globe and to a door on the other side of the room, but the viking child could only stare at the gigantic globe in awe and the lights that twinkled from it.

"Hey, Jack, are these the things you called electricity?" Hiccup asked, pointing at the lights.

The winter spirit laughed, walking back over and grabbing the boy's shoulder to drag him over. "Sort of, kid. The electricity goes through the tiny light bulbs on the globe. They represent children's belief in the guardians."

"So, wait, how does it know if a child believes? How do they connect?"

Laughing once more, he replied, "magic." He sighed, stopping again in front of the door. "Finally. I thought it'd take us all day to deal with that dragon."

"Hey, it isn't his fault that the reindeer scared him."

"Scared him? I thought dragons were supposed to be ferocious fire-breathing monsters."

"Well, what did you expect when you put him in foreign lands?"

"You still going on about you not being from around here, aren't you."

" Oh no, I just keep babbling like some old fart like yourself."

"I'm 17 even if I've been around for a while."

"Then tell me, old man, why you have white hair and a cane."

"Do you want me to freeze your ass?" he asked threateningly, pointing the end of his staff towards the boy.

"Come at me, Old Man Winter."

The two's voices rose, catching the occupant behind the door's attention. Once the door slammed opened, actually breaking off its hinges, the winter spirit and viking stopped suddenly and stared at the man in the doorway. His white beard reached his belly with a bit of balding in the front, but his eyebrows were a contrast of black and knitted together in anger. Markings covered his arms which were now crossed over his chest. The viking child felt the man's blue eyes beaming against his skull.

"Oh, hey, North," Jack greeted as he watched the kid beside him shrinking back. He wrapped an arm around the boy, trying his best to hide the fact that the scent of fish was burning his nose. "This here is Hiccup. I found him with this dragon that actually is a giant scaredy-cat. And he says he comes from a land of vikings. Ha!"

"He's telling truth."

Jack stared at the passive old man, his grin and laughter fading. "Wait, what?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he pulled the white haired boy off him. "Like I said, I'm not from here." He turned to North. "So, how did you know I was telling the truth?"

The big man waved his hand at the boy. "This."

"Ugh, you just gestured to all of me."

He smiled. "Exactly."

**.../\...**

**Give thanks to lovepuppy316 for first showing dialogue examples.**

**So the question is, would you read this? Would you only read a few chapters and stop? Do you think that should just not do it? Or do something else? Any suggestions of what to work on/fix/change/add? Remember, this isn't the beginning, but would probably come up later.**

** REVIEW PLEASE!**


	24. Snooze

**Shout-outs:**

**ClearBear: Yah, it would be a separate fic, probably 20+ chapters... That's a lot of work...**

**AlexJohnD: True. Understood. It was more of an example of working with the dialogue and putting Hiccup and Jack to use because, you know, they're sass masters. I might do another snippet with the girls, but I have to figure out the plot more before I can do that.**

**silverheartlugia2000: Haha actually, I don't think so. I DO love the artwork with them all together though I've had this idea for a long time now and just announcing.**

**BBBBGarden Golden: Oh, it'll be it's own book when I get to it!**

**Snooze:**

In his room he slept soundlessly, his eyes fluttering behind his eyelids, seeing something that no one else could: a dream that belonged to him only. His blue sheets were pulled high just below his chin as light streamed in through his window. Sadly for him being a winter spirit, the heat was enough to awaken him.

Annoyed, his pale blue eyes fluttered open, turned on his side and muttered to the wind something unintelligible. And with the command from Jack Frost, the wind pushed the curtains closed.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, a loud thumping came at his door. "Jack?" a deep muffled voice called from behind the door.

The boy turned on his bed once more and pulled his pillow over his head in a vain attempt to block the pounding, but it didn't stop.

"Go away!"

"Jack, time for breakfast. Other guardians are coming, too. You have to be there."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled beneath his pillow. North must've left for it was silent once more and he felt the beauty of sleep drifting back to him. That is, until there came another _BANG_ and the sound of the hinges breaking off the door and ending with a final clatter on the ground.

"Jack!"

He groaned, knowing it was North this time, but someone far worse.

He felt the mattress be compressed beside him by something big and started to jump up and down on the bed, shouting, "That lil' Frostbite didn't get his sleep! Wakey, wakey, kid! C'mon, get up before I have ta rip ya a new one!"

Without any warning, the pillow shielding him was ripped away and the shouts became only louder. "Jack Frost, get you that arse of yours up now or ya gonna wish ya didn't!"

"Give me that," Jack growled as he grabbed the pillow out of the Pooka's arms. "Go paint some eggs with your kangaroo friends for a while."

"Ugh, just get up, ya lazy bones." The rabbit hopped off the bed and stepped outside into the hall.

The boy, still in his bed, sighed. "Delusional kangaroo."

"I HEARD THAT!"

It was silent again, such sweet silence. But like everything, there must be an end for there was a knock on the door frame. But before the person could talk, Jack chucked his pillow at the person.

"Hey!"

_Crap._

"Really, Jack? I'm just trying to get you up since North and Bunny can't seem to get you up, but I can see why," Tooth complained before stomping down the hall rather than flying, annoying the hell out of Jack.

Whatever, she'd get over it. At least he was getting an extra few minutes.

He heard the soft footsteps on the wooden floors before he came into the room. The little gold man peeked from behind the door frame, stepping inside. Quickly and quietly, he made his way to the bed and sprinkled a bit of his dream sand on the boy, lulling the boy, who was expecting to get another shout in the ear, to sleep with a dream made of golden sand playing above his head or a snowball fight.

Satisfied with his work, Sandy walked back down the hall and past the the three knocked out guardians known as the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and Father Christmas.

**.../\...**

**So, my grandma just had surgery and they say she can't leave the hospital. I saw her today, and I've been in panic/stress mode ever since (like I wasn't before!) . So, if I don't post anything for a couple of days or if I don't PM you guys when you message me, that's my reason.  
**

**Please Review, and I will try to post soon!**


	25. The Beast

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**OnyxKozmotis: Thank you. She's still in the hospital since there was an issue with healing, and she's been in there since last Tuesday! **

**savedbygrace94: Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. **

**AlexJohnD: Really? They really ARE the sass masters! Love 'em.**

**Darkblade 2.0: Thanks! Oh, I wish sandman would just come over sometime and tell me "you need sleep. No School!"**

**The Beast:**

"No fare," Jamie cried as he wiped the snow that covered his face. "You're a winter sprite and I'm just a kid!"

"First of all," Jack started. He touched down next to the boy covered in snow. The teen had just come to Burgess to spread a little of bit snow around but found himself in the middle of a snowball fight. "I'm not a sprite, a spirit. There's a differe-"

The teen was cut off as a ball of white covered his covered his face. Laughter was heard from the brown-haired boy. "And the human beats the sprite!"

Smearing the snow off his face, Jack warned, "For the last time, I'm not a-"

_Splat._ More snow.

Jamie was practically falling over with laughter, but it was cut short when Jack let out an angered roar. "Better start running, Jamie!" Without another moment, the boys started running towards Jamie's house, both laughing.

Bashing through the door, the two ran in the house giggling. "Mom and dad are gone taking Sophie to some school event. They said I didn't have to go, so we have the house to just us until nine!"

"Great, so what would you like to do?"

The child thought for a moment until he ran to TV. "How about a scary movie." He was already going through the listings before Jack could even add his opinion. "Let's watch this one, _'The Beast!'"_

Jack sighed. If he let's Jamie watch this movie, he wouldn't be acting like a good role model... Then again, he saw Jamie as a little brother and big brothers always make exceptions, right? "Sure, why not?"

**.../\...**

"Why is there always that guy who wants to be heroic who always gets himself killed?" Jack asked rather to no one in particular, maybe the moon.

The man on the screen "Stay out of the house! He's in there!" a boy beside the winter spirit cried. But against Jamie's wishes, the man walked into the abandoned house. "No, stop!"

He walked down the halls, the house black for only for a few lights. Before any of them knew it, a creature shrouded in deep grey fur and golden yellow eyes came from behind him. Before the man could react, a paw adorning gleaming three inch claws struck down.

"Too, late. Oh, and here comes the other chick," Jack added once the scene switched to a blonde woman standing in front of door. She opened it and looked down at what would be the basement.

"No! Don't go into the basement!"

"What are you doing! Why do the idiot blondes always go into the basement?"

"Stop!"

"Rule number one: Stay out of the basement! Whoops, now she's gonna be dead."

"No, he's behind you!"

The furred beast jumped out and the girl screamed, making the boys jump. The brown-haired boy grabbed the other around the waist, his eyes wide and unable to leave the luminous screen in the dark room.

"Jamie, should you really be watching this?" Jack asked.

"Maybe. Well, no- No! No! Run, you idiot!"

The two jumped once more, producing their own screams.

"O-okay, that's it. How do I turn this thing off?" Jack questioned as he searched for the object Jamie used to turn on the movie. Since he'd always been a drifter, Jack had never learned of how much TV and video games ruled children's lives until his first believer. Jamie had only introduced him to the remote a short while ago, but Jack never cared to remember what the boy had told him until now.

Once he found the small object, he pressed the buttons randomly, only managing to raise the volume and press the "skip" button. "Dear Moon, what button is it. He pressed another, turning on the surround sound just as the beast jumped at the screen. "Aah!" he shouted as he tumbled back and falling over the couch.

When he finally collect himself, the movie was over, and the credits were rolling.

"You okay, Jack?" the younger boy asked for he just now noticed that his friend was holding his from hitting it during the fall.

"Yah, so much for that idea." He sighed. "Listen, I'm going home to North's. Your parents will be home in a half or so. No more scary movies." he demanded sternly.

"Yah, yah," the kid answered, rolling his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

**.../\...**

_The kid would be fine,_ Jack thought as he flew over Canada, spreading a little bit of snow and fun as he did. The sun had gone down hours ago and he felt heavy from the used energy of that day. Finally, he reached the North Pole, a place where Nicholas St. North lived hidden away from world, making toys to give out to nice children once a year in a factory... But where was that factory?

He wasn't kidding. He couldn't see where it was. _I went the right direction, right?_ he asked himself. Yah, he went the right way, but there were no lights signalling its whereabouts. What was going on?

He sighed, losing altitude. "I give up!" he shouted as he touched down on what he first thought was just snowy tundra. But when his foot touched something not like dirt or ice.

He scraped his foot against the ground until the surface beneath was uncovered. He was standing on the roof? He stomped his foot on the surface. Yep, it was the roof, but was it so hard to find?

He walked carefully to where he believed the end of the roof to be. There should be a window right below him. Calling the wind, he stepped off the roof and into the wind's grasp, and found the closed window which he pulled open with ease and stepped inside.

And more darkness. Focusing on his staff, he pulsed his magic through it, causing it to glow blue which cast shadows through out the dark room. He wasn't in the globe room, but in what appears to be a kitchen, but there was not dinging of timers or smells of baked cookies.

"Hey, anyone here?" he called out, but there was no reply.

He sighed. The winter spirit walked over to the light switch and flipped it up, but nothing happened. Really? Again, he found himself sighing in frustration. That is, until he heard the low rumbling behind him.

_Hmm, didn't something happen like this in that movie?_ He shook his head. How stupid was he for comparing the two.

He pivoted and held his staff out in defense. As another shuffling occurred, he twisted in search of the source. His eyes stopped when on a closed upper cupboard. Beads of sweat streamed at the sides of his face. Trembling, he took a careful foot towards the noise.

_Breathe,_ he told himself, taking in a deep breath.

Stretching at a shaky hand, he grasped the knob of the cupboard. After taking another long and shaky breath, he snapped it open. Before he could even react, something flew at his face squealing, causing himself to squeal.

"What the hell? Get it off! Get it off!" he shouted. His hands wrapped around the monster attacking his face... That happened to be feathery? He tugged until the squealing mass was ripped from his face.

In Jack's terrified state, he threw the ball of featheriness towards the window until it banged against it. With the moonlight, he could see the silhouette, the beak, the feathers that made the head, the wings.

"Baby Tooth?"

She fell from the window, and with a _thud_ landed on the unyielding ground.

"Crap. Baby Tooth, you okay?" he ran over to the mini fairies side as he picked her up in one hand while he held his glowing blue staff in the other. "Sorry about that." Then a thought came to mind. "Oh, hey, B.T., where is everyone? Why aren't the lights on?"

The little fairy rubbed her head from the bad hit. She was definitely going to feel that later. Listening to her favorite guardian (besides Toothiana, of course) was even difficult. She shook her head, trying to tell Jack that she didn't have the answers.

"So, what are you doing here?"

That Baby Tooth understand and knew the answer to and triggered memories of what happened. Shocked with realization of the acitons leading up to her being stuck in a cupboard, she squealed and squeaked in a language only other creatures could understand along with the hummingbird hybrid known as Tooth.

But that was just it: Jack couldn't understand the chatter coming from Baby Tooth. He never care to understand it until now. "Okay, okay, easy, Baby Tooth. I don't speak bird." But even with him saying that, she continued to tell her story while moving her hands in large motions.

And and in the middle of her great speech, the french doors leading out of the kitchen banged open outwardly.

Jack gasped, "What was that?" he asked shakily. He raised his glowing blue staff towards the doors, but there was nothing in the doorway. Filling with dread, Baby Tooth ignored the blood pounding headache and flew behind the winter boy's shoulder, hiding in his hood.

Carefully, Jack made a step forward, but jumped when Baby Tooth squealed again. His hair stood on end with fear clenching his thumping heart. "What? What, Baby Tooth?"

She frantically pointed at a scurrying mouse on the floor...

"Seriously?" He sighed and walked through the open doors. There was nothing there to be cause of the doors opening in the first place, not even a draft. "So, B.T., you didn't tell me where everyone was."

_"Oh,"_ she seemed to say as they walked down the halls. But as he started going left down the corridor, a growl came from behind him, low and threatening. A chill crawled down his spine, and fear coursed through his veins like a drug.

Spinning around, the two coward back, expecting for something to attack but there was nothing except shadows. Though he knew the danger was that way, something forced him to stride towards it against the little fairy's protest of tugging his hood. "Sh, quite it," he ordered as he brushed her off. Continuing walking, cold sweat wetted his neck and spine along with the palms wrapped around the blue glowing staff.

He walked until he found himself in front of a new door. Opening it, he realized there was a stair case leading down. The basement? A shiver crawled down his spine, but he started going down the steps with his staff lighting the path.

Baby Tooth whimpered behind him in his hood, afraid of what could be found in the depths of the workshop. The hall widened into a room with poor lighting. Tables and chairs filled the area, each table holding beer glass tankards and kegs lined the walls.

What the hell?

There came more low growls. More than one! His hair stood on end his heart thumped thousands of miles a minute as he turned in search of the sources, spinning around in circles.

Then he saw them. On the floor near the chairs, beast shrouded in long fur moved on the floor letting out low growls. Darkness still flooded the room except for a few lit torches on the walls and Jack's blue staff. All the teen could see was the fur and golden eyes as they turned to look at him.

He couldn't hold it. He screamed at the top of his lungs and ran for the stairs since there was no wind down there. He had to get out of there. It was just like the movie. They'd catch him and he'd be a gonner.

_Run,_ he told himself. _Faster._

But before he could reach the staircase, another creature, covered in red this time, stumbled in front of him. "Jack?" it asked with a slur.

It knows his name! He stopped, frozen in fear. How can it know his name?! Why was it here? Where was Jack's friends? What was going on?!

"Jack." It stood up completely so Jack could see it fully. It wasn't all red, only around the waist. Brownish black fur covered the shoulders and the top of its head, but white long hair came down its stomach... It was wearing a hat and coat? And boots? "Wha'at are ya doing here, Jack?"

His heart stopped in realization. "North? North! Hurry! There are beast behind us. We need to get out of here!" he demanded as he grabbed hold of the man's arm and tried to drag him to the stairs, but the man tumbled over and fell on his back. "Dammit, get up!"

"Wa'at beast?" North asked once more with a slur and monotonously.

"Them!" the boy pointed out.

"You mean yetis?"

_What?_ Jack looked back at the beast as they stumbled back onto their seats or stood up, but it was still dark in the basement. Raising his staff higher, only then could he see their faces, the mustaches and beards and their half-lidded eyes.

It really was the yetis.

"Ugh, what are you all doing down here?"

The old man hiccuped. "Beer contest. I won." His words were all slurred as he spoke.

"So, you're telling me that all of you came down here, got drunk, and left no one upstairs and with no lights or electricity?"

Hiccuping again, he replied no so swiftly, "Didn't want to be disturbed. Thought you would just leave."

"Then why is Baby Tooth here?"

"Baby Tooth?"

Jack pulled her out of his hood to show him.

"Little Tooth," North started. "Where is Miss Tooth?"

Quickly, she squeaked in her hummingbird language. "She says Tooth came looking for me and Bunny, but something pushed Baby Tooth in cupboard and couldn't get out." North translated. "Hmm, probably was Bunny when he went to see who came in here earlier. Tooth took Bunny home."

All of this- all the fear and thinking there was a beast in the workshop- was for a beer drinking contest?

**.../\...**

**I'll admit this is stupid but I got bored.**

**I really need to get away from the coffee. I find myself wanting to write a bunch of randomness and stuff that makes absolutely no sense then taking all that ramdomness to make a chapter/drabble... Maybe listening to "I'm Awesome" by Spose doesn't help? [It has bad language, but it's hilarious!]**

**Don't know when i'll update. Hopefully in a couple of days with my Gma health getting a bit better. **


	26. To Kill A Hummingbird

**Shout-outs:**

**Darkblade 2.0: Wait, you have fic? Where!? Where!? I wanna read it!**

**AlexJohnD: Haha I'm out of coffee and now on only tea. So far, I finding I can't sleep at night now! How does that even work!? Story to go with hearing something in the house: It was my friend's bday and we were at her house. Her parents were gone and we heard a creak in their bedroom. Everyone was freaking out so they sent me in their with a knife... I waited in there until one of they came in and I popped out with the knife! I felt bad afterwards, but it was still funny :)**

**To Kill A Hummingbird:**

_The weak link is what you are. _

_Why were you, _

_of all things even afar, _

_picked to be guardian?_

_You collect teeth._

_What so good,_

_when your blade's unsheathed,_

_to have bits of bone?_

_The children need a hero. _

_Why would they need,_

_when their hope is low, _

_call for someone like you?_

_You see,_

_sweet dear,_

_and others would agree,_

_that you are not fit._

_Let in that fear. _

_Don't try to hide it,_

_for when you smile, my dear,_

_we'll see through it._

**.../\...**

**Not based off of "To Kill A Mockingbird" (since I haven't even read it) :P**

**News about my Grandma!: She is finally leaving the hospital that was an hour away and shes going in a nursing home for 12 weeks. After that, she should be finally home again :)**


	27. Retirement

**Honestly, I have no idea where that poem about Tooth came from. I just kind of wrote it?**

**READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS:**

Our Favorite Guardians is going into retirement for good. I just can't seem to get into it anymore. It feels more like a chore and I don't want writing to feel like that. So, I'm devoting now all my time to "Believe In, Feared In" and will finish that fic before doing anything else. Everyone has ever pressed the follow button, thank you so much, and I love ya! :)

_**Special Thanks To:**_

lovepuppy316

Frostfan

Jokermask18

_**And Thanks**** To My Top Reviewers:**_

AlexJohnD

Darkblade County

Darkblade 2.0

Night-Fury1

Pearl of wisdom

lovepuppy316

savedbygrave94

jokermask18

**Once more, thank you all who've chosen to read my writing. It means a lot to me, and I feel like I've grown since the beginning of this. I hope you all go and read "Believe In, Feared In" and whatever I write next. **

**Until we meet again.**


End file.
